Azul y negro: Eterno
by R0veldel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los caprichos del destino te dieran la oportunidad, por unos instantes, de estar con el amor de tu vida, ese amor que falleció en combate hace treinta años? ¿Y si ese amor ya estuviera con una versión tuya de otra línea temporal? Por un error de cálculo, Black no acabó con la vida de Bulma del futuro. Disclaimer: los personajes son de la autoría de Akira Toriyama.
1. Introducción

Todos tenemos un sueño irrealizable, bien porque implican situaciones imposibles en nuestra realidad, como un lugar que no existe, un tiempo que no corresponde con el nuestro, o bien porque implica cantidades de dinero indecentes. Puede suceder que, ese sueño, transcurra con un ser querido que ya no existe físicamente, aunque siga vivo su recuerdo en nuestra mente y nuestro corazón.

Pero, ¿qué sucedería si tuvieras en la palma de la mano la oportunidad de alterar las leyes del tiempo? ¿Viajarías al pasado para ver, aunque sea sólo por un momento, a ese ser amado? Y, ¿si fuera al revés? ¿Qué pasaría si es esa persona la que llega hasta ti y, encima, justo cuando más la necesitas?

En la línea temporal del futuro alternativo de la historia de_ Dragon Ball_, la original en realidad si lo pensamos bien, Bulma planeaba volver diecisiete años atrás a la línea temporal que había viajado su hijo trece años antes. Como se explica en el manga ilustrado por Toyotaro, alentada por las palabras de elogio de Trunks hacia su padre, Bulma sentía que debía verlo con sus propios ojos, confirmar con ellos lo que había creído durante esos años que amó en solitario y a corazón abierto a ese déspota saiyan que se esforzaba en aparentar desdén hacia ella. La mujer sospechaba que esas palabras estaban vacías, que sus silencios, y muchos de sus actos, hacían de escudo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Necesitaba ver cómo se comportaba, cómo demostraba (o no) el amor que sentía por su familia y, por supuesto, necesitaba como el respirar verlo por última vez.

Desgraciadamente, un nuevo villano truncó sus planes de pasar sus cortas y reparadoras vacaciones en el pasado. Black llegó al futuro para aniquilarlo e, indirectamente, lo consiguió. Todos sabemos cómo termina ese fragmento de la historia de _Dragon Ball_, no obstante, ¿qué habría sucedido si Black hubiera errado en uno de sus principales objetivos?

Para esos lectores que tanto amor le dieron a mi primer fanfic vegebul, en agradecimiento he escrito esta pequeña historia, no sé si debería catalogarla como secuela, ya que pienso que puede leerse sin haberlo hecho con _Azul y negro_, pero sí que muchas reflexiones vienen al hilo de los sentimientos que reflejaba en aquellas líneas.

Que no cunda el pánico, esta obra está escrita para disfrutarla, con el sufrimiento (creo) a niveles soportables y con las emociones (espero) a flor de piel. Semana a semana, iré compartiendo con vosotros esta versión de la historia donde entrarán en conflicto los recuerdos, los remordimientos y el orgullo, contra el amor y el perdón.

En unos días tendréis disponible la primera entrega. Guardarlo en vuestras listas por si queréis leer este_ what if_.

Os llevo en el alma, como cada pedacito de de cada relato que sale de mis dedos. Un abrazo:

_Roveldel. _


	2. UNO

La muerte. Tan temida como esperada. Le había logrado dar esquinazo en demasiadas ocasiones a lo largo de su existencia, por lo que era de esperar que, tarde o temprano, la alcanzara de una forma tan terrible como dolorosa... y antinatural.

Bulma había sobrevivido a todo tipo de peligros gracias, en primer lugar, a sus amigos y, más tarde, a su hijo. No obstante, la parca le alcanzó con del modo más enrevesado que supo para destruirla, pues convirtió en un monstruo a su mejor y más querido amigo.

A lo largo de varios meses, Black los había hostigado con el sufrimiento y la agonía de sus amigos, gente inocente y anónima que sucumbía sin oponer resistencia bajo su mano ajusticiadora. Su hijo, desesperado, le plantaba cara en cada ocasión en la que, tras dejar al villano malherido contra las cuerdas, éste siempre desaparecía cual fantasma, para volver al cabo de un día o dos más poderoso y despiadado que antes.

Esa noche, Black los había sorprendido en el laboratorio, justo después de que pudiera darle el combustible necesario a Trunks para emprender un viaje de ida y vuelta al pasado, de donde querían traer a ese mundo la salvación en forma de Goku. El Goku de siempre, no ese monstruo que no sabían de dónde había salido pero que significaba absolutamente lo contrario a lo que recordaba que su amigo representaba: la esperanza.

Lamentablemente, no viviría para verlo. Ni siquiera sabía si su hijo pudo escapar de allí, ni mucho menos si logró llegar al pasado y alertar a Goku. Black la había apresado, la había sujetado en vilo desde el cuello, asfixiándola y luego la había atacado a quemarropa con el poder de una de sus manos. Como resultado, la había dejado herida de gravedad al punto de no sentir, ver ni oír más que sus propios pensamientos, que le servían de morfina para soportar el dolor de la muerte, con el sencillo modo de recordar su vida. Era lo único que le quedaba a Bulma, hacer memoria y fallecer invadida de recuerdos felices.

Había aceptado su destino en cuanto la risa macabra de ese malnacido se solapó por encima de la mirada azul de su hijo, llena de dudas, odio y culpa. Fue luego de aquello que cerró los ojos y se resignó a sucumbir al ataque. Decidió desoír el ardor y el dolor que le quebraba los huesos y las entrañas. Y se esforzó en recordar. Era lo único que le quedaba.

En su mente ahora borrosa trató de imaginar cómo sonaba la risa de Trunks cuando era pequeño, sus torpes pasitos cuando empezaba a caminar, y cómo la miraba severo y alegre al mismo tiempo con ese gesto tan... Había una conexión con algo o alguien, pero los recuerdos tropezaban unos con otros. Surgió la luz de los enormes ojos de su hijo otra vez, en esa ocasión brillaban de emoción, pues le hablaba de Mai. Mai. Esa muchacha que juraría había conocido hace tiempo, con ese largo cabello de color azabache y esa mirada segura y desafiante, negra como el carbón. Oscura. Como el entorno. Como la muerte que le aguardaba para recogerla y llevarla al otro lado.

No había calor, ni frío, no había dolor. No había nada, salvo una voz, una que su mente sacó de la nada para seguir distrayendo al cuerpo del duro trasiego que estaba afrontando. Era una voz dura, con palabras crudas que infundían respeto con solo escucharlas. No tuvo que esforzarse en pensar en él para escucharla, surgió por sí sola, como la imagen de la persona que la emitía: alguien que estaba de espaldas, recto como una columna de piedra, y que la miraba por encima de su hombro. Solo le veía un ojo, de perfil, y esa pupila le atravesaba el alma como una daga negra. De pronto, no había una, sino dos. Tenía de frente al hombre que los poseía, desafiante y fiero, pero no le daba miedo. La fascinaba. Volvió a escuchar su voz, esta vez fue un susurro ronco, pero lejano. No distinguió lo que dijo. Entonces sintió calor en alguna parte de su amortajado cuerpo, podría ser el corazón, o podría ser la sangre que seguramente escapaba a borbotones por su herida abierta. Pensó que sería el corazón, destello de lo que seguía sintiendo por el dueño de esos ojos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas.

—_¡Trunks, trae una semilla! ¡Rápido!_

Sonaba distante, pero pudo distinguir a la perfección sus palabras, como si estuviera en su realidad. No estaba allí, eso era seguro. Probablemente sus sentidos estaban tan embotados que engañaban por completo a su mente aturdida, pues no esperaba volverlo a encontrar ni siquiera en el Más Allá, donde daba por sentado que su alma había servido de combustible para hacer arder varias hectáreas del infierno. Sería entonces que ese canalla la estaba esperando al otro lado. Después de todo, podría verlo otra vez.

—_Maldita sea... _—escuchó de nuevo hablar a esa voz, aún lejana, pero más nítida y apremiante.

—_Vegeta, ¿qué ocurre?_

No era posible. ¿Goku? ¿Goku estaba allí? Parecía que sí, usando su tono de voz particular, tan alejado del malsano deje de petulante de Black que, por desgracia, se había acostumbrado a escuchar. Entonces, ¡podría verlo también! Ya no se le hacía tan terrible eso de morir.

—_Míralo tú mismo, Kakarot _—cada vez lo escuchaba con mayor nitidez. Qué cruel podía ser la mente en ese estado, o tal vez era que ya faltaba poco para el esperado desenlace—_. Está hecha mierda. ¡Trunks!_

El tono imperante de su voz la hizo parpadear imperceptiblemente por una milésima de segundo, como un acto reflejo, el suficiente para entrever de un modo leve por la rendija de éstos, aunque sin percibir nada claro. Solo sombras. No alcanzaba a ver el rostro demudado por la rabia de Vegeta, ni siquiera sentía cómo la acunaban sus brazos, de la misma manera que la había sostenido alguna vez unos treinta años antes, pero con otro cuidado, con la delicadeza extrema de quien sujeta una pompa de jabón y teme respirar demasiado fuerte y reventarla.

Tampoco escuchó a su hijo llegar hasta ellos a la carrera, semilla Senzu en mano, ni el crujir de la pequeña legumbre en la palma de Vegeta. No sintió la levedad del tacto del guante de Vegeta cuando abrió sus labios con sumo cuidado, ni la fina harina reparadora cayendo por ellos.

Ella creía que las voces que escuchaba, procedían de un lugar etéreo, no físico. Para Bulma lo tangible había dejado de existir hacía un buen rato. Hasta entonces, cuando pareció despertar de un letargo, en el cual la insensibilidad y el aturdimiento reinan sobre la consciencia, resurgió con fuerzas renovadas por momentos, dejando en los charcos de la memoria, cada vez más secos, las fantasías propias de los sueños y las pesadillas. ¿Realmente había pasado lo que creía aquella noche? Y lo último que recordaba, ¿fue un sueño o las imágenes de su vida antes de morir?

Sin abrir los ojos, basándose en la propiocepción, en la patente ausencia de dolor y en su oído cada vez más agudizado, no le pareció que hubiera estado prácticamente muerta. Sintió la boca pastosa. Tragó con algo de dificultad, pues arrastraba una sed increíble, y recuperó la sensibilidad de sus miembros. Los tenía flexionados, las rodillas cerca del vientre, la espalda arqueada y los brazos descansaban sobre su cuerpo, en un abrazo fetal reconfortante. Estaba lejos del duro y frío suelo, sentía calor en torno a ella, como si un férreo abrazo la mantuviera a salvo del peligro en el que había asumido estar. La idea de que todo había sido una pesadilla era la más creíble, ya que la otra opción suponía haber regresado a la vida de un momento a otro, algo imposible a todas luces.

Abrió los ojos, al fin.

Miró a Vegeta, que se inclinaba sobre ella a unos diez centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Tenía la mirada severa de siempre, pero había algo en ella distinto a como la recordaba. Parpadeó para corroborar que no se trataba de una alucinación, que de verdad tenía a Vegeta delante... No, él la tenía a ella. Estaba en sus brazos pero, ¿qué había pasado? Bulma tocó con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla del saiyan, incrédula, y jadeó cuando el tacto que le devolvieron era el mismo que recordaba, el mismo calor, la idéntica textura de su piel. ¿Estaba viva y no era un sueño? ¿O realmente estaba muerta y había descendido al Infierno? Ya hablaría con alguien para decirle cuatro cosas, con lo bien merecido que tenía irse al Cielo...

—Menudo susto nos has dado, ¿eh?

Miró detrás de él, hacia donde venía esa voz que la sacó de sus divagaciones, una voz inconfundible. Una cabeza asomaba por encima del hombro de Vegeta, con la cabellera alborotada y una afable sonrisa, la cual le insufló la esperanza perdida durante tantos largos años. Aunque, en realidad, todo aquello la confundió aún más: ¿estaba en el Cielo o en el Infierno? ¿A Vegeta lo habían perdonado y lo habían llevado con Goku? ¿Por qué se sentía tan viva si se suponía que había muerto?

Miraba de hito en hito a los guerreros formulando con los labios una pregunta que no terminaba de pronunciar.

—¡Mamá! —Bulma giró el rostro a su izquierda y saltó de los brazos de Vegeta a los de su hijo en cuanto lo ubicó.

—¡Trunks! —pudo decir al fin, visiblemente emocionada, y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Luego, se aferró a su cuello, tan real como lo recordaba, y miró al entorno con los ojos nublados de lágrimas. Nada había cambiado, seguía viva y seguían viviendo en el mundo caótico que les había destrozado Black. Las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula se levantaban por trozos a su alrededor y los cascotes regaban el suelo, fruto de las explosiones y destrucción que había provocado ese infeliz. Entonces lo comprendió, todo fue y era real—. Lo has conseguido, hijo mío, ¡lo has logrado!

El muchacho de cabellos lila bajó el rostro, abochornado.

—Mamá, lo lamento tanto... Te he fallado... —dijo pesaroso con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún tenía presente el reproche que le había lanzado su padre de la otra línea temporal el día anterior, y con toda la razón según su opinión. No había sido capaz de protegerla cuando debía, había huido y las había abandonado, a ella y a Mai, en su lecho de muerte, habiendo creído que nada más podía hacer por ellas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Trunks? —le interrumpió su madre.

—Pensaba que te había perdido, yo... yo —trató de continuar, pero el nudo de su garganta lo impedía. Le sujetó las manos entre las suyas para llenarlas del calor que habían perdido—... Menos mal que estabas viva —terció cambiando el semblante, mudando las lágrimas de la tristeza a la alegría. No podía derrumbarse en ese momento, con la fortuna de haber recuperado a Mai y también a su madre con vida. Además, traía con él la esperanza real de derrotar a Black, no podía rendirse con los vientos soplando a favor—... Papá. Él ha sentido tu ki en cuanto hemos llegado, salió corriendo en tu ayuda hasta encontrarte —explicó el muchacho de cabello lila.

Todos miraron en dirección al príncipe sin trono, unos con orgullo, otros con sorna, y otra con incredulidad. En cambio, éste desvió convenientemente la atención a otro punto, uno más alejado de la Capital del Oeste.

—Hay que darse prisa. Ha empezado a moverse —espetó. Se refería a Black.

—Pero, ¿es que aún no lo habéis hecho pedazos? —preguntó Bulma, tanteando así la situación contra Black y, de paso, le echó un cable a Vegeta, de quien intuía no estaba por dejar ver su lado más vulnerable—. ¿Y a qué estáis esperando? ¡Moved ya vuestros culos de guerrero! —gritó exasperada con el puño en alto.

Las miradas de los saiyans confluyeron, felices todas por el buen estado de la mujer, pero una, además, complacida de otra manera. Nada había cambiado de una dimensión a otra, Bulma sería siempre una luchadora con las ideas claras, el carácter firme era su sello personal. Vegeta se dirgió entonces a Trunks:

—Tú te quedas aquí.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Quédate con tu madre y con tu novia —dijo con su parquedad característica, señalando con la mandíbula a la joven de cabello negro y gabardina verde que caminaba por un descomunal hueco abierto en la pared de la maltrecha Corporación Cápsula—. Si las cosas se ponen feas, regresa. —Sin intención de contradecirlo, Trunks asintió enérgico y abrazó por la cintura a Mai, que suspiraba de alivio por estar de nuevo junto a él. Agachó la mirada y esbozó una arrogante sonrisa antes de continuar, ahora con otro tono más genuino—. Me muero de ganas de partirle la cara a uno con la misma de éste —y señaló con el pulgar a Goku.

—-¿Eh? Y, ¿qué te he hecho yo ahora? —-rezongó el otro saiyan.

Vegeta no se detuvo, no reparó en compartir un último cruce de miradas con nadie antes de emprender el vuelo de un salto, con Goku a la zaga protestando por querer ser el primero en luchar.

Bulma contempló perpleja sus figuras en el cielo. Tenía muchísimas preguntas por ser contestadas, demasiadas para ponerlas en orden y poder formularlas en su mente como poco. Volvió la vista a Trunks, que no soltaba la cintura de su amada, y éste le respondió con una sonrisa cálida y un asentimiento mudo para todas aquellas cuestiones que se le atoraban en la cabeza: sí, efectivamente era él; sí, había madurado; sí, se preocupaba por ellos de corazón, y sí, iba a luchar junto a Goku codo con codo. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Qué cantidad de cosas habían pasado en la otra línea temporal para que explicaran tantos cambios? Solo podría saberlo con una charla tranquila con Vegeta, como cuando le tendía esas encerronas que él odiaba, pero primerohabría que esperar a que todo terminara.

Iban a paso rápido. Bulma se miró las manos y la ropa, ennegrecidas de sangre y tierra. Se tocó la cara y rascó un poco de roña que se le había incrustado en las sienes. Sintió un asco terrible al verlo metido bajo sus uñas, ya de por sí sucias. Parecía barro, seguramente había llorado, pero no lo recordaba. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, enmarañado de sangre seca y polvo, y se deshizo la coleta para atusarlo un poco y reordenar el recogido. Se palpó el cuerpo, la parte del estómago era la que tenía al aire por las ropas rotas y manchadas, y se dio cuenta del aspecto tan lamentable que tenía.

—Oh, no —lloriqueó pensando más en su saiyan que en ella misma—. No puedo creer que vaya por ahí con estas pintas. Lo que daría por una buena ducha y ropa limpia. —Los muchachos miraron hacia atrás y sonrieron divertidos por el cometario—. Trunks —llamó a su hijo, ahora más seria—, cuéntamelo todo.

El hombre accedió y se puso a su lado mientras caminaban para contarle con pelos y señales lo que sucedió después de su precipitada despedida, la supuesta perdida de Mai, la llegada a la Tierra, su confusión al ver a Goku, y la posterior estancia con su familia del pasado. Le explicó que había estado entrenando con su padre, que le dedicó unas palabras muy duras, aunque no menos ciertas a su parecer, y también otras de elogio, aunque a su manera. Su madre sonrió, porque entendía a la perfección a qué se refería. Y, por último, le habló de los esfuerzos de su madre más joven por restaurar la vieja máquina del tiempo que consiguieron de Cell.

Traspasaron un grueso portón de acero supo entonces de la implicación de todos por ayudar y no quiso ser menos desde la parte que le concernía.

—Mai, ¿qué tiene planeado hacer la Resistencia? —le preguntó la mujer mayor a la más joven.

La Resistencia. Trunks apretó los puños inconscientemente al oír ese nombre. La llamada Resistencia era un grupo de gente armada que organizaba constantes estrategias contra el enemigo, tanto para repeler las ofensivas y como para contrarrestarlas eficazmente. Si se enfrentaran a un enemigo humano, malhechores o en una guerra convencional, ese tipo de cosas podían funcionar pero, ¿contra alguien que no era de este mundo? A Trunks esas cosas le ponían enfermo, porque a sus ojos menospreciaban la fuerza de Black y se exponían inútilmente a una muerte segura. Si él mismo no pudo vencerle, y en el caso de que ni su padre ni Son Goku pudieran ser rivales para él, ¿qué podrían hacer un puñado de humanos con cuatro proyectiles? Era ridículo y peligroso. Para más inri, su Mai era la cabecilla del grupo y, por tanto, persona más expuesta al peligro. ¡Por Kamisama! ¡En la última ocasión pensó que la había perdido para siempre!

La miró de soslayo, enfrascada en la conversación con su madre. Había sido una suerte encontrarla con un hilo de vida. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún derecho de impedirle nada. Ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus vecinos y amigos.

Ya lo habían hablado infinidad de veces con su chica y en todas, con la voz rota y los ojos enrojecidos de dolor y rabia, Mai le había dicho que preferían morir luchando a quedarse sin hacer nada contra ese bastardo. Y él lo comprendía a regañadientes, pues era el mismo sentimiento que lo movía a pelear una y otra vez contra Black y contra el enemigo que fuera. La misma sensación que se le agolpaba en el pecho y le gritaba desde dentro salir volando hasta el campo de batalla.

Por esa razón, Trunks le dejaba el camino libre y se inmiscuía lo mínimo posible en los planes de la Resistencia en general y de Mai en particular, para no entorpecerlos ni sufrir más de lo necesario. Se concentró en percibir las energías de Goku y su padre para presenciar en la distancia sus movimientos.

Rechinó los dientes de impotencia. Quería ir a luchar, demonios, necesitaba ir. Cuanto menos, para ver cómo iba el combate en directo, para echar una mano si su ayuda servía de algo. No quería ser un estorbo inútil, mas sabía a la perfección que no podría hacer nada por ayudar a su padre, además de no querer faltar a su palabra por encima de todo. Sería de mayor utilidad si se quedaba a proteger a Mai y a su madre si las cosas se ponían feas, debía admitirlo... pero es que, por desgracia, algo no estaba saliendo como debía.

La fuerza vital de su padre le estaba llegando extremadamente debilitada y la de Goku parecía llevar el mismo camino pronto, se estaban agotando a un ritmo desesperante. Black era un enemigo muy poderoso, pero ellos eran más capaces que él, ¡demonios! Lo había comprobado de propia mano y, además, contaban con la ayuda de un buen puñado de semillas del ermitaño. ¿O es que acaso...? No. Se negaba a admitir que, tras ese tiemblo de lucha, hubieran agotado todas sus reservas de curación.

—Dime qué está pasando, Trunks.

No podía ignorar la voz demandante de su madre a sus espaldas, que había notado un claro cambio de actitud en él.

Evitó a toda costa mirarla. No quería asustarla sin motivo y, de paso, tampoco él quería admitir en voz alta el cambio de sentido de la situación. Por otra parte, le lastimaba verla así de demacrada, con su bata siempre inmaculada, pero manchada ese día de su sangre, destrozada, hecha harapos por la energía de Black... Parecía un fantasma de sí misma y, lo peor, era un vil recordatorio de su incapacidad de protegerla.

—Trunks...

Bulma estaba impaciente. No le veía la cara, observó que evitaba darse la vuelta, aunque tampoco era necesario hacerlo para notar la tensión en la que se encontraba sumido: hombros rectos, cabeza gacha, brazos pegados al tronco y puños crispados y con ligero temblor. Algo no iba bien.

—Llevad a la gente hacia el sector tres —ordenó conciso.

La mujer ató cabos al instante. No, las cosas no iban para nada bien. El sector tres era el más céntrico y el que llegaba a niveles más profundos del subsuelo. Lo usaban cuando él mismo batallaba contra Black en plena ciudad, con objeto de protegerlos. Aquéllo solo podía significar una cosa: Goku y Vegeta no lo habían conseguido. Black se estaba acercando.

—Me quedo contigo.

—¡No digas tonterías, mamá! —se exasperó—. No puedo permitirme volver a cometer un error así, ¡no voy a exponerte de nuevo!

—¡Soy tu madre! ¡No me contradigas! No iré a ninguna parte mien... ¡Ah! —gritó antes de terminar de explayarse, espantada por la sorpresa y el horror.

Casi se cayó de costado de la impresión. Goku a pareció de pronto justo al lado de Trunks, apaleado hasta la saciedad y sosteniendo a duras penas el cuerpo inmóvil y machacado de Vegeta debajo de su brazo. Parecía que llevaba a cuestas un pesado muñeco de trapo.

—¡Goku! ¡Padre! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El muchacho se apresuró a sostener a su Vegeta y Bulma se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito de terror.

—N-No está solo, Trunks, hay —Goku hablaba de forma entrecortada por el agotamiento y el dolor de las heridas—... hay otro tipo con él y son —masculló Goku—... No juegan limpio.

—¿Os habéis quedado sin semillas? —quiso saber Trunks.

Goku trastabilló agotado y Bulma se adelantó para sujetarlo como pudo, evitando así que cayera de bruces.

—Las... las ha destruido... —consiguió decir.

La mujer miró determinante a Trunks y le espetó:

—Deben regresar. —Su hijo asintió. Luego, miró a Mai—. ¡En marcha!

De inmediato, la mujer de cabello negro corrió hacia la profundidad del pasillo en busca de dos grupos de combatientes: uno que escondiera a la población y otro que pusiera en acción un plan disuasivo, el cual consistía en ofrecerle un señuelo que dejara vía libre a Trunks y pudiera llevar a su familia hasta la máquina del tiempo.

—¡Madre, vete con ellos! —le pidió, pero ella rehusó. Sin semillas _senzu_ y con otro especimen ayudando a Black, la mejor de las opciones era apartarla del peligro de forma inmediata.

—¡No hay tiempo para discutir, Trunks!

Disconforme y enojado, pero obediente, agarró con suma rapidez a Goku de la cintura y se lo puso a un costado, luego cargó a su padre al otro y corrió hasta donde tenían oculta la cápsula, en la superficie y a espaldas de la cúpula de la empresa familiar. Debía ser lo suficientemente rápido, como sigiloso, para facilitar las cosas a los guerrilleros y burlar la presencia de Black, por lo que no podía delatarse usando su ki.

Por su parte, Bulma no quería pararse a pensar ni a lamentarse, había muchas vidas en juego en ese momento. Se repuso de lo que acababa de ver como pudo, se tragó las lágrimas antes de que emergieran y fue corriendo a echar una mano para asegurar a los inocentes. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en Vegeta. Con su hijo y volviendo a su tiempo, estarían a salvo los dos. Ya tendrían tiempo de recuperarse y regresar con todo.

Más adelante, cuando sus vidas no estuvieran en juego y pudiera asimilar todo lo que estaban viviendo, podría tener esa charla tan ansiada con él. No era momento de despedirse aún. No otra vez. No todavía. Él regresaría. Y ellos echarían los restos mientras tanto para amenizar la espera.


	3. DOS

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué no habéis traído a Trunks con vosotros?!

Acababa de revivir por los pelos y ya tenía a Bulma encima haciéndole reproches. No a la del futuro, sino a la _suya_.

Antes de partir, habían dejado en el presente algunas habichuelas mágicas, de reserva. Por tanto, sólo quedaban cuatro en total.

Sin abrir la boca, se levantó del sofá, cruzaron miradas y él, siguiendo su costumbre de quedarse las explicaciones para sí, salió por la puerta y, luego, emprendió el vuelo. Kakarot hablaría por él con Bulma. No debía perder un maldito segundo.

Habían dejado a su hijo a cargo del cuidado de su madre y de un puñado de gente más, débiles e incapaces todos de hacer nada contra esa alimaña con cara de idiota y su compañero el psicópata. Lo mismo le daba si era un dios de ese universo o de otro cualquiera, si compartía su época o si aún no había nacido. Ese maldito lo iba a pagar bien caro.

Tenía un día de margen para que Bulma pudiera llenar el tanque de combustible de la máquina, solo un miserable día para romper de nuevo el límite y dejar de ponerse en vergüenza contra alguien que se parezca a Kakarot y que no sea capaz de aprovechar ni el veinte por ciento de su potencial. Un día para poner a salvo a lo que más le importaba en ese mundo y en el futuro, el que alguna vez otro Vegeta también quiso proteger, pero que se quedó a medias.

Eso no iba a volver a pasar. ¡Por su orgullo que eso no volvería a pasar!

"_Maldita sabandija de pelo rosa... ¡Yo seré el que lo haga pedazos!_"

Apretó el vuelo y partió el cielo en dos a su paso hasta llegar al templo de Kamisama, directo a su interior.

Ese imbécil de Kakarot había dejado a su hijo fuera y a Bulma. Más le valía aprender pronto esa técnica del anciano para encerrar al otro sujeto inmortal. Y que funcionara, o se las vería con él después de aplastar a Black con sus propias manos.

Dende lo había visto venir, pero no calculó bien su velocidad de crucero, por lo que tuvo que apartarse de su camino _in extremis _cuando pasó por la plataforma como un rayo.

Cerró la puerta del templo tras él y observó la inmensidad que se abría paso a lo ancho, largo y alto de la sala. Respiró hondo. El aire era tan pesado que siempre le producía náuseas los primeros minutos, pero sonrió por la oportunidad que tenía delante. Hubiera sido mejor el bastón de Whiss, pero odiaría tener que pedirle nada a ese estirado. Con él no podía contar para una urgencia así y menos con los remilgos que tiene con el tema de los viajes en el tiempo. Pero para que lo invitaran a comer siempre está disponible, eso sí.

No había razón para lamentarse ni para gilipolleces. Por largo que pareciera un año, todo el poder que incrementara no sería suficiente si dejaban que esas sabandijas siguieran haciendo esa clase de trampas. Y para Bulma y Trunks que aguardaban en el futuro, ese mísero día que estarían solos frente al peligro sería tan largo como el año que viviría él allí.

"_Bulma_."

Sin tiempo que perder, el suelo de la sala se convirtió en un abismo sembrado de llamas y lava ardiendo, y él comenzó a levitar de forma automática. El ambiente se volvió tan sofocante como el de una olla a presión que apestaba a azufre. Arrugó la nariz y voló lentamente en busca de algo a lo que golpear. Un bloque de kacchinko estaría bien. Pero allí no había nada. Mal asunto, no tenía nada con lo que distraer la mente mientras se habituaba al entorno ardiente, y volvió a pensar en ella.

"_Bulma_."

Esa endiablada mujer era más dura de lo que aparentaba. Y bella. Podrían pasar mil años y arrugarse como una pasa, que la luz celeste de sus ojos sería igual de hipnótica que cuando era joven. Apretó la mandíbula al volver a su mente la imagen de ella hecha un guiñapo entre los cascotes, bañada en sangre y dolorosamente más muerta que viva. Había sentido su ki, como había dicho Trunks, nada más llegar a las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula, casi imperceptible como las ondas que produce la brisa en el agua de un charco. Le había faltado tiempo para correr hasta donde yacía y al haberla visto blanca como la cera, con una herida que la atravesaba de parte a parte en el abdomen, la había tomado en brazos. Luego, rugió para que su hijo lo escuchara, portador de semillas de sanación que era para salvar a su novia, también malherida, y se lamentó mil veces por no poder transferir un poco de su energía vital a través de su piel y aportarle la que necesitaba para respirar unos segundos más. Porque se estaba apagando en sus brazos a la misma vez que el fuego de la ira se acrecentaba en su corazón.

Ver su rostro inerte, su cuerpo lánguido, y la herida levemente palpitante de su abdomen, que empezaba a resecarse, le hizo odiarse como nunca se odió a sí mismo. No convertirse en súper saiyan era una insignificancia comparado con eso, porque él y solo él era el responsable de que el mundo futuro se fuera a la mismísima mierda. ¿Cómo pudo ser su yo futuro tan inconsciente de dejarse matar? ¿Por qué no pudo pensar dos veces antes de creerse el puto amo del universo y enfrentarse a esos muñecos de hojalata que le dieron muerte? Ahora su hijo y su mujer pagaban caro el precio de su error de subnormal pasado... o futuro...

Daba igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Suerte que Bulma no era una cabeza hueca y supo salir del paso con su inteligencia, su instinto de supervivencia y criar a un muchacho que era mil veces más fuerte que ella, por no hablar de su terquedad. Lo sabía de primera mano, ese zagal tenía a quien salir y no pocas habían sido las veces que las había pasado canutas para enderezarlo. Y ella sola había podido hacerlo, demostrando tener más cojones que una raza entera de guerreros juntos.

Al fin le salían al paso monstruos de fuego para destruir, pero los canallas se desvanecían al lanzarle sus ataques. Habría que emplearse a fondo. Se escurrían con la rapidez de Black y la vileza de Zamas, por lo que decidió agudizar su ingenio y saber anteponerse a los ataques enemigos, no golpear a ciegas. Asimismo, se transformó en súper saiyan dios y se concentró en minimizar su gasto energético. Aprender a dosificar la energía, optimizar su uso, sería su nuevo objetivo para derrotar a unos insectos de la calaña de esos indeseables.

* * *

Por los grandes ventanales de la sala de estar de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma miraba el horizonte anaranjado de su ciudad al atardecer. Trataba de serenarse, pero los nervios le podían. Esos dos cabezas huecas la estaban empujando a volver a fumar con su ineptitud.

Ninguna noticia era halagüeña: el tal Zamas, ese ser que parecía estar ayudando a Black en la sombra, resultaba ser un amago de dios perverso, inmortal y, en conjunto con el otro, una fórmula eficaz para erradicar la vida. Y Trunks seguía allí, en una dimensión a la que no podrían acceder una segunda vez, dado que la conexión entre aquellos dos mundos era cada vez más débil, y tampoco podrían llegar justo en el momento que se fueron para ayudarlo, dado que si cambiaban la configuración de la máquina del tiempo, nunca llegarían a esa línea temporal en concreto. En definitiva, deberían esperar un día completo para llenar el tanque de combustible... y Trunks debería aguantar como fuera bajo el ataque de Black el mismo lapso de tiempo.

—¿Es que vosotros no vais a hacer nada al respecto? —terminó espetando a lord Beerus y su asistente Whiss.

El dios de la Destrucción y su ángel protector acostumbraban a visitarla a menudo y sin previo aviso. Les encantaba degustar los platos _delicatessen _que les ofrecía la terrícola, bajo amenaza de destrucción casi siempre, claro. Eran unos caraduras con todas las de la ley. De hecho, allí estaban, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos, merendando pasteles y té, tan ricamente.

—No veo porqué tendría que hacerlo —dijo el dios de apariencia felina, estirándose hacia atrás en un ademán perezoso, con las manos detrás de la nuca y con la cucharilla aún dentro de la boca—. Ya he hecho mi parte, que es evitar que el Zamas del presente haga el imbécil. Prefiero quedarme aquí comiendo estas delicias.

—¡Me parece una idea estupenda! —coincidió Whiss con su voz aguda de emoción.

La mujer agachó la cabeza y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. Se sentía soberanamente indignada e impotente.

En ese momento, Shin, el dios de la Creación del Universo Siete, que estaba allí informando de todo lo que había averiguado sobre los delitos de Zamas a lo largo del tiempo y el espacio, se levantó de golpe de su asiento junto a los otros seres celestes y dio un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos.

—Si me disculpan —dijo con su educada voz—, tengo que informar de todo lo demás al venerable Gowas.

Y, sin más, se retiró con su técnica de teletransportación rumbo al Planeta Sagrado del Universo Diez, donde residía el anciano dios de la Creación de dicho lugar.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Goku finalmente—. Debo ir a practicar cuanto antes el mafuuba donde el maestro Roshi. —Se levantó del sillón donde descansaba y Bulma le tendió un saquito con cuatro semillas senzu—. Guárdalas tú mejor, no sea que las pierda o me las deje en cualquier parte —rió ante la ocurrencia—. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que hizo Trunks? Cuando llegamos encontramos a una chica, Mai creo que se llama, medio muerta y, adivina: ¡juntó su boca con la de ella para darle la semilla! Puag.

La científica suspiró. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—Le dio un beso, Goku —sonrió imaginando esa imagen tan tierna—. No me digas que no sabes lo que es. ¿Nunca has besado a tu mujer?

—Pues no, qué asco —respondió con cara de circunstancias.

—Pobre Chichí —se lamentó ella—. ¿Cómo puedes estar casado y no haberlo hecho nunca?

—Otra como Vegeta —contestó resuelto—. No sé qué tiene eso que ver. Pero agradezco que él no lo hiciera cuando te encontró allí.

—¿C-cómo?. —Bulma palideció. ¿Ella? ¿Allí? ¿Su versión futura?

—Que te encontró moribunda... bueno, no tú, la otra tú —trató de explicarse, pero lo dejó cuando intuyó por la cara de su amiga que no iba por buen camino—... Da igual, que Vegeta te dio una semilla para sanarte, pero menos mal que no hizo eso tan asqueroso del beso. —Se estremeció de pensarlo y guardó un pequeño silencio, para dar pie a que continuara la conversación por parte de la científica, pero ella había quedado estática y muda—. Mañana vendré a esta hora. ¡Adiós!

Como un espectro, desapareció con la técnica del shunkanido.

Bulma se quedó mirando al vacío. No sabía bien cómo se sentía, si era alivio, espanto o enojo, ni si era correcto o no. Caminó hacia la puerta corredera como un autómata, con la mente atando y desatando cabos. Debía ponerse a trabajar, era imperante, solo que el ánimo que llevaba era muy diferente al de hacía unos minutos.

—No estarás preocupada por ese último dato, ¿verdad, querida? —pronunció el ángel Whiss con cierta indiscreción.

La mujer ignoró el comentario. Era lo que le faltaba, gente entrometida por muy ángeles que fueran.

—Necesito un cigarro —concluyó y siguió su camino.

Lord Beerus y Whiss quedaron a solas en el salón, en completo silencio desde ese instante.

—Whiss, te apuesto uno de esos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate y yema de huevo que está celosa —el dios rompió la quietud.

—Jo, jo, jo —rio su asistente en respuesta—. Pues estaríamos a mano, mi señor, porque opino exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

La puerta de la sala del Alma y el Tiempo se abrió de sopetón y tanto Kamisama como Mr. Popo dieron un respingo del susto. La plataforma que sostenía el sagrado templo se estremeció y, por medio del bastón del abuelo Son Gohan, incluso el maestro Karin se enteró de que Vegeta había dado por concluido su entrenamiento.

—Listo o no, ¡voy a por ti, maldito insecto!

Como un cometa, motivado por sus recientes logros, voló hacia su casa y aterrizó sobre la terraza principal en pocos minutos. Bulma todavía estaba en el jardín ultimando la máquina del tiempo y Kakarot parecía no estar cerca aun, por lo que pensó que le daría tiempo a asearse y cambiarse el traje de combate. Mucho había dado de sí el año que había pasado entrenando.

Desde abajo, su mujer lo había sentido llegar por la forma en que cortaba el cielo al volar y por el vendaval que generaba a su paso. Seguía siendo un engreído al que le entusiasmaba ser el centro de atención. Bufó malhumorada y preocupada. No era consciente de la gravedad del asunto, para él todo era un reto de ver quién era mas fuerte, una mera cuestión de orgullo y poder. Pero era urgente avisarle de que el asunto era mucho más trascendental, que había varios puntos críticos en todo ello y que debía asegurarse de tenerlos todos presentes. Tenía que escucharla. Además, otro asunto más la inquietaba.

El asunto era independiente a la salvación del mundo futuro ni del presente, pero sí concernía a la supervivencia de la relación de ellos dos. Bulma, más que querer, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía Vegeta respecto a su otra yo, pero eso no se lo diría con tanta facilidad y, en adición, no era el momento conveniente para someterle a un tercer grado. Los otros temas eran mucho más acuciantes que su salud emocional. Sin embargo, si pudiera obtener una mísera pista de lo que atesoraba en esa tozuda mente saiyan, por ínfima que fuera, se daría por satisfecha.

Terminó de cargar el tanque de combustible de la cápsula y volvió la vista a la terraza del edificio, donde vio la silueta de Vegeta adentrándose en la casa.

Encendió el overboard y se apresuró a entrar también. Subió a la tercera planta, donde estaban las habitaciones, y recorrió el pasillo circular hasta la suya. Accionó la puerta corredera y entró sin darle muchas vueltas, hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Vegeta se estaba duchando.

Titubeó un poco antes de pulsar el botón de apertura del aseo, pero siguió un impulso que no cuestionó para acceder al fin.

"_Cobardica_". Ya estaba dentro, pero seguía sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación. Comprobó el cesto de la ropa sucia, vacío, y la lavadora sin encender. En seguida miró en el cubo de la basura y ahí encontró la ropa con la que había estado luchando y entrenando los últimos dos días.

Salió sin abrir la boca, tal y como entró. Fue hasta la ventana del cuarto, para hacer tiempo y ver mientras tanto si Goku hacía acto de presencia, y por el camino vio sobre la cama un traje de combate nuevo, listo para ser despedazado. Sin duda estaba ansioso e impaciente por luchar y morir si hacía falta.

"_Morir_".

Sin querer, porque lo evitaba de forma consciente, pensó en el punto de vista de su versión futura, en lo mucho o lo poco que debió afectarle la pérdida de Vegeta. Hasta entonces, sólo se había preocupado en saber qué opinaba él de ese encuentro, en sus propias emociones que seguían siendo igual de caóticas que cuando se enteró de la noticia. Pero no en ella.

Se la estaban comiendo los nervios. Echó mano al bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco que le había birlado por la mañana a su padre, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios, solo que nunca llegó a ellos. Vegeta se lo quitó al vuelo de entre los dedos índice y corazón, a la vez que extraía con sigilo la cajetilla que guardaba.

—Dijiste que no volverías a fumar, que lo detestabas —le dijo en el oído.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios...? —Bulma se giró para encararlo, cubierto solo por una toalla como estaba, y él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, hecho que aprovechó para estrujar con las manos los objetos y hacerlos polvo—. Vegeta, no tienes derecho —le escupió enfadada.

Él la miró a los ojos, escudriñando su expresión y detectando una gran preocupación en su ceño fruncido, sus ojeras y sus pupilas acuosas.

—Dime qué tienes —demandó el saiyan.

—Sabes a quién te enfrentas, ¿verdad?

—Claro, a una sabandija verde y a su amigo con el pelo rosa —se mofó él.

—No estoy para bromas, Vegeta —le cortó Bulma.

—Yo tampoco —dijo totalmente serio—. ¿Es que no confías en mí? Por lo menos deberías confiar en ese idiota de Kakarot y en sus posibilidades.

—Confío en que vais a sufrir y temo que se os vaya de las manos. ¿Sabes cómo funciona el equipo que forman esos dos? —indagó.

—¿Hablas de que se aprovechan de la característica saiyan de volvernos más fuertes cada vez que nos recuperamos? Por supuesto que sí, no soy un estúpido —le explicó detalladamente, respondiendo así a las dudas de la mujer y ayudarla a tranquilizarse—. Ese tipo verde, Zamas, con sus poderes de aprendiz de supremo kaiosama, aparece y desaparece para curar al otro imbécil cada vez que le pateo el culo hasta dejarlo seco. —Con los cuerpos uno contra el otro, sentía a la perfección la respiración de su mujer, algo más calmada, pero cuya urgencia en la mirada no se desvanecía—. Me he vuelto más fuerte, Bulma. Soy capaz de eliminar a ese individuo y, si el imbécil de tu amigo llega a su hora, él se encargará de neutralizar al curandero.

—No solo es eso, Vegeta —le cortó apremiante. Puso las manos sobre sus brazos y los rodeó con los dedos, comprobando así que, en efecto, había tonificado todavía más su cuerpo—. Esta será la última vez que podáis viajar al futuro.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—La conexión entre los dos mundos, este y el de... Trunks —titubeó—, se está debilitando. No habrá una próxima vez para poder ayudarlo, Vegeta. Es ahora o nunca y...

Vegeta la abrazó por completo, pasando una mano por su baja espalda y otra por su cabeza.

—Te juro que no habrá necesidad de volver.

—Vegeta...

—Confía en mí —le cortó.

—Si no podéis con ellos, por lo que sea, tenéis que volver todos.

Él sonrió, la soltó y fue a vestirse.

Bulma lo miraba atentamente, con la cabeza dando vueltas sobre la idea de perderlo para siempre, de una manera... o de otra. No. Lo último era imposible, no de la manera que la había intentado tranquilizar, fiel a su estilo, ni cómo se sigue preocupando por ella. Vegeta seguía siendo el de siempre, no le ocultaba nada, excepto la presencia de su otro yo. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Se lo estaba ocultando deliberadamente y ese hecho la condujo a una nueva marejada de tribulaciones.

"_Maldita sea_".

—Kakarot acaba de llegar —dijo de pronto.

Bulma se asomó por el gran ventanal y lo vio allí abajo, junto a la máquina del tiempo. Volvió la vista de nuevo a Vegeta y vio cómo, ya alistado, se encaminaba a la salida.

—Vegeta —lo llamó—, prométeme que volveréis todos. —Él asintió con firmeza desde la puerta—. He dicho todos. Prométemelo.

El saiyan observó una vez más esa sombra de pesar en el rostro de su mujer. Volvió sobre sus pasos y, con una mano, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él, para darle un corto pero contundente beso en los labios.

—Te lo juro —aseveró.


	4. TRES

El día estaba resultando largo, demasiado.

Por lado, habían tratado de ocultar a la gente en las profundidades de la ciudad con la colaboración de la Resistencia, de modo que apoyarán a Trunks en su oposición contra Black. La idea era dividir a la gente, un total de poco más de cincuenta personas, en varios grupos más reducidos, liderados por diferentes miembros de la milicia, para que recorrieran la ciudad por el subsuelo a lo largo y ancho de las cloacas de la Capital del Oeste hasta llegar al sector más profundo y, a la vez, seguro del sistema. Así, caminarán por senderos que no fueran detectados con facilidad por Black.

Pero fue un fracaso.

Mientras Black combatía contra Trunks, que sufría lo suyo en el proceso, el tipo que se ocultaba tras la negra sombra de su compañero permanecía atento a cualquier cambio en la posición de la gente, gracias a las ventajas dr su movimiento instantáneo. De este modo, cual espía, el escurridizo desconocido para ellos aparecía y desaparecía ante ellos constantemente como un espectro maligno, con su risa macabra y demencial. Nadie sabía quién era, pero cada vez que se aparecía y se dejaba ver, la gente huía despavorida de dónde estuviera, presa del terror y en el punto exacto de sazón que hacía las delicias de Black a la hora de ejecutarla.

De esa forma, Zamas, que así se llamaba solo que aún no lo sabían, urdía un mapa perfecto del trasiego de personas desde la superficie y, más tarde, iba y venía buscando a Black para que hiciera de verdugo con cada uno de estos pequeños grupos y de una forma simple y efectiva. Como si fueran raras de alcantarilla, el despreciable ser iba derruyendo las bóvedas de los túneles o los cimientos del edificio que descansará encima. Así, todos fueron emboscados, uno a uno, y todos fueron muriendo sepultados.

En una última incursión, Mai, que había estado guiando a uno de estos grupos, se había quedado rezagada a la espera en cuanto había visto a Zamas, alertada de la apariencia extraña del sujeto y s se quedó rezagada a posta, a modo de cebo, y protegiendo así al resto para que se adentrara a toda prisa, pues supuso que ese tipo extraño y con halo siniestro volvería. No obstante, y para su desgracia, Black ya contaba con la terquedad de la muchacha después de haber caído en sus trampas en más de una ocasión y por el chivatazo por parte de Zamas.

Pero Mai no llegó a ver a Black en esa ocasión. La explosión y el consecuente derrumbe cayeron encima de la gente que guiaba antes de que pudiera verle su sucio rostro. Sin pararse a maldecirlo, aseguró su arma, se sacó una capsula _hoi-poi_ del bolsillo de su gabardina y se subió a la moto, remolque en ristre, que emergió de ella. Logró salir a la superficie y fue al encuentro de Bulma, que lideraba otro grupo, antes de que empezarán los problemas.

Entre tanto, Trunks resistía agotado aunque persistente. Cansado de las idas y venidas de su rival, y comprendiendo la causa a la que se debían las detonaciones y el preocupante silencio de la energía vital de la población, cada vez más patente, tuvo la sagacidad de agarrarse al brazo de Zamas una de las veces que fue a buscar a su socio Horrorizado, comprobó que este lo llevó al lugar exacto en el que estaba su madre y de cinco personas más, con niños, gente desarmada y un anciano. Por fortuna y para lo faltar a la costumbre, Black se paró en el trasiego en el que Black a jurarles justicia divina en un cansino como angustioso monólogo.

Al mismo tiempo, Mai se acercaba a toda velocidad en su moto con remolque por el estrecho pasadizo. Subió a toda prisa a Bulma a sus espaldas y la gente saltó a la carretilla como quien se aferra a un salvavidas, huyendo tras una primera esquina en el primer cruce de caminos de las cloacas.

Creyeron estar a salvo, pero Zamas tomó de la manga a Black antes de que terminara su perorata y lo situó justo delante del ciclomotor, provocando que Mai girara el manillar violentamente en lugar de frenar. La moto volcó y salió despedida contra una pared y ellas dos rodaron por el suelo. Los demás cayeron a las aguas negras.

Trunks llegó un instante después y vio cómo Black había tomado del cuello a las dos mujeres y que un grupo de personas chapoteaban en el canal central, sin hacer pie y tratando de llegar al bordillo, muy por encima del nivel del agua. Enardecido de ira, arremetió contra él con su espada, desde arriba, forzando al falso saiyan a que las soltara para detener el avance de la hoja con ambas manos.

—¡Corred! —les ordenó el hombre a voz en grito.

Las mujeres optaron por ayudar a los demás a salir del agua y, cuando lo lograron, emprendieron la marcha demasiado tarde. Zamas les había cerrado el paso por un lado y Black forcejeaba con Trunks al otro. Solo les quedaba un camino y no era el más agradable ni adecuado.

—¡Saltad al agua otra vez! —ordenó Mai.

Pero fue inútil. La gente se había quedado paralizada del miedo y eran incapaces de moverse, quedando expuestos a ser presa del mismísimo Zamas.

—¡Salid de aquí! —gritaba Trunks, que seguía aguantando el pulso contra Black.

Mai y Bulma consiguieron salir a nado de la trampa que les habían tendido, pero el precio a pagar fue muy caro. Black giró la espada con las manos y a Trunks con ella, quitándoselo de encima. Luego, antes de que a Zamas se le moviera un cabello del flequillo, dio un pisotón en el suelo que hizo estremecer las entrañas de la Tierra. Luego, vino la catástrofe. Una lluvia implacable de cemento, granito y hierro enterró las cabezas de los presentes.

De prisa, sin mirar atrás Mai y Bulma ascendieron por unas escalerillas de metal hacia la superficie, huyendo por los pelos del derrumbe.

Trunks soportó el envite de los cascotes y corrió a proteger a los inocentes, pero fue en vano, cuando llegó, no estaban en el lugar donde los vio por última vez: Zamas se los había llevado con su teletransportación al fondo del canal, donde no los viera el sucio saiyan y los salvara del ahogamiento. A sus espaldas, Black se reía como el maldito sociópata que era, pues disfrutaba del sufrimiento que estaba provocando.

Fue demencial.

En el exterior, las mujeres corrieron a protegerse tras un grueso muro de piedra con la esperanza de que, al menos, Trunks se hubiera salvado, con las respiraciones agitadas, el aire quemándoles la garganta y el corazón tronando en sus oídos.

Entonces, en un suspiro y por sorpresa, aparecieron los dioses.

—Bulma, me alegro de verte con vida —se presentó con una reverencia un ser bajito de pelo blanco y alocado, piel verde y ojos almendrados.

Desconcertada por su presencia, se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta antes de hablar. Lo conocía, pero juraría que lo daba por muerto.

—¡Shin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pocos años antes, ese dios de actitud afable había ido en busca de su vástago para combatir contra un mago perverso y su esbirro, cuyo objetivo era despertar de su letargo un ser letal para el universo: Majin Boo.

Trunks fue instruido por aquel dios benévolo y, luchando los dos juntos, pudieron derrotar a los infames Babidi y Dabura antes de liberar al aquel azote de la humanidad. Por desgracia, Shin no sobrevivió a la última batalla.

—He venido desde el pasado con el venerable Gowas —anunció a su acompañante, otro ser de su misma especie, aunque con la piel de un tono más amarillento y de la textura de una pasa. El anciano se inclinó también a modo de saludo formal—. Es el Supremo Kaiosama del Universo Diez.

—¿Universo... Universo Diez? —repitió la científica, confusa por tanta información solapada—. ¿Y venís del pasado? ¿Cómo es que...?

—¡Supremo Kaiosama!. —Trunks trotaba de alegría al verle. Había logrado salir algo magullado y cubierto de polvo, con la mirada derrotada por la pérdida de tantas vidas humanas, pero rebosante de alegría al verlo. Se detuvo ante él y se inclinó educadamente. Luego, lo estrechó entre sus brazos sin medir su emoción. El venerable anciano carraspeó disconforme y el muchacho soltó al dios creador—. No creí que pudierais venir a ayudarnos, es fantástico dado en la situación que estamos.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no tenemos tiempo —comenzó el Supremo—. Te presento al venerable Gowas, viene del Universo Diez. —El interpelado saludó formalmente al terrícola—. Hemos hecho una serie de descubrimientos que...

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo el tipo con aspecto de Goku desde las alturas, en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

Rápidamente, Shin y Gowas se teletransportaron hacia su encuentro.

—¿Sabes qué está pasando, Trunks? —quiso saber Bulma.

—Ni idea —respondió él—. Parece que tienen algún tipo de relación o, por lo menos, se conocen.

—Pero, ¿quién es el tío verde, el alto? —preguntó también.

—Es Zamas, el mismo que habita en el cuerpo del señor Goku —contestó sin aclarar mucho las ideas de su madre.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las mujeres a la par.

—Ya decía yo que ese no podía ser Goku de ningún otro tiempo —se dijo la científica.

—Luego os lo explico, tengo un presentimiento —dijo el chico mirando hacia arriba y se alejó corriendo hasta la base del edificio.

—¡Espera, Trunks! —avisó Mai, que salió a la carrera tras él.

—¡Mai! —la llamó Bulma—. ¡Dame tus prismáticos!

La chica asintió, se los sacó del cuello y se los lanzó desde lejos antes de seguir los pasos de Trunks.

Los tomó al vuelo y se los acercó de inmediato. Maldita presbicia que no le dejaba ver bien de lejos.

Se mantuvo oculta detrás del murete, con una vista privilegiada del centro de su amada ciudad, ahora convertida en campo de batalla. Los edificios derrumbados, el olor a sangre y polvo que rezumaban del interior de la tierra y el cielo opacado por las nubes de arena que formaban el aire caliente que ascendía desde allí... Poco quedaba de la verde y próspera metrópoli que recordaba.

Dirigió la vista hacia las alturas, al edificio, otra vez. En efecto, el tipo viejo y el estirado de Zamas parecían conocerse. Pero tampoco podría decir que se llevaran bien, pues el joven le atravesó el pecho al pobre anciano con un mandoble de energía que se sacó de la mano y luego lo lanzó desde lo alto al hacer fuerza para sacar la espada de su torso.

Bulma ahogó un grito y lo observó en su caída.

Con la misma rapidez, Trunks llegaba a socorrerlo en el suelo. Con lentitud, Zamas y Black descendían vanagloriándose de haber matado a un anciano. Apretó la mandíbula de ira, le dio una cápsula a Mai y, acto seguido, se transformó en súper saiyan para abalanzarse contra los villanos blandiendo su espada.

Le daba igual si los mataba o no, o si el que caía era él. Su objetivo era que Mai se pusiera a cubierto junto con su madre y los dioses.

Ágil, la mujer accionó el botón de la cápsula y descomprimió otra motocicleta con remolque, donde subió en peso al extraño anciano, y con la que huyó girando el manillar hasta el tope, sin mirar atrás, sin ver cómo Black atrapaba por el cuello a su amor y lo intentaba estrangular.

Suplicante, el semisaiyan miró a su madre. No quería tener que pedirle de nuevo que se marchara, porque sabía que le diría que no por enésima vez. No obstante, tenía la esperanza de que, por fin, la iluminara el sentido común y, tanto ella como Mai, se apartaran de ese lugar tan peligroso, que huyeran lejos. Pero tuvo que conformarse con su indiferencia como respuesta a su ruego callado. Por lo pronto, él no se rendiría tan fácil y se resistía a abandonar la transformación de súper guerrero. Y estaba decidido: las protegería hasta la muerte.

Desde la lejanía, Bulma lo miraba horrorizada. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no poder mover un dedo para ayudarlo o, al menos, tener el mismo arrojo que su nuera e intentarlo tan solo. Agachada como estaba, se levantó de golpe con la idea de correr hacia allí y darle un buen golpe en la cara a Black por tratar así a su hijo, por matar a un anciano desvalido y por... ¡por ser un miserable!

La mano de Mai la sujetó por la manga de su bata de laboratorio, que aún seguía vistiendo desde no sabía cuándo, probablemente desde la misma noche que Black casi la asesina, y le habló con los labios fruncidos, como si así Mai pudiera contener la misma rabia que estaba consumiendo el interior de Bulma.

—Espera. —La mujer de pelo azul volvió la cara hacia atrás para verla. Ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar. Se fijó en el anciano de piel amarillenta que yacía en el pequeño remolque del ciclomotor y Mai la distrajo—. Mira allí arriba.

Siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba su dedo, enfocó los binoculares y, lejos en el cielo, vio dos figuras que podría reconocer sin lugar a dudas.

—Goku... Vegeta... —murmuró.

Los vio descender. Luego, Goku fue a socorrer a Trunks, a quien Black había arrojado al suelo, agotado y en su estado base, y desaparecieron. Un segundo después, aparecieron junto a Shin, quien estaba siendo hostigado por el tipejo verde en el campo de batalla y, de pronto, volvieron a desaparecer los tres. Se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando, si es que Goku había aprendido a desplazarse tan rápido que no era visible al ojo humano o si la Bulma del pasado había inventado un dispositivo de teletransportación. El caso era que los buscó con la mirada y no los localizaba. Goku había aprendido a desplazarse realmente rápido, no conseguía saber dónde estaba.

—¡Hola! —la saludó de pronto a su derecha.

La mujer cayó de espaldas del susto. "_¿Cómo lo hace?_", pensó. Tenía el corazón en un puño.

—¡Goku! —gritó para reprenderlo, pero vio la cara de su hijo, de regreso, y se tranquilizó de un plumazo—. Trunks...

Las manos de su madre acunaron su rostro, ya repuesto, sonriente y seguro. Tenía plena confianza en las posibilidades de su padre y su amigo.

—Le he dado una _senzu_, no hay peligro, Bulma —le dijo Goku con aplomo—. Sólo queda una, pero será suficiente.

Le sonrió confiado y, con la mirada, ella le agradeció el gesto a su amigo de otra época. Trunks acarició su mano y la apartó con delicadeza. Sabía lo que estaba pensando su madre, el sufrimiento que le estaba causando al verle en ese grave peligro, a la vez que gratitud infinita hacia su amigo. Pero sobre todo, la sabía feliz por volver a ver al que fue su amor. O a alguien que lo sigue siendo en otro momento que no es el propio.

Observó que giró el rostro a su izquierda, a la explanada. Miró por los prismáticos y los apartó, notablemente emocionada. Y él se emocionó con ella.

Si no hubiese sido por Black, su madre habría hecho el mismo viaje hacia el pasado que él solo por gusto, el gusto de ver a Vegeta. Cuando era pequeño y le preguntaba a su madre acerca de él, las respuestas de ella solían ser cortas, con palabras contadas y cargadas de un resentimiento contenido, un reproche al aire que a veces él tomaba como su destinatario, a pesar de que Bulma no lo hiciera queriendo. Se había culpado en muchas ocasiones, cuando la había dejado sola y preocupada por no haber desoído el llamado de su sangre guerrera, cuando no se había desligado de esa personalidad competitiva que más que aprendida, era completamente innata, heredada. Su madre había odiado esa faceta de él y, por ello, él se había odiado a sí mismo por no poder complacerla, por haber sido igual de engreído y necio como le había dicho su madre que lo fue el padre que, aún entonces, no había conocido.

Después había sucedido lo del viaje al pasado, la derrota de los androides y la vuelta a la normalidad de su tiempo. Fue entonces cuando pudo contarle a su madre lo que había visto en el pasado, el padre que había conocido, arrogante y esquivo, frío en las distancias cortas, pero pasional cuando todo estaba en juego.

Su madre lo había mirado con los ojos como platos cuando le contó que se había puesto como loco contra el monstruo Cell, cuando pensaba que lo había matado. El saiyan que ella conoció era demasiado arrogante para exponerse así, de hecho, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, realmente llegó a pensar que no le importaba absolutamente nada que no fuera su ego.

Después de aquel día, fueron muchas las veces que ella le preguntaba a su hijo intrigada y curiosa, en lugar de al revés, como él había hecho cuando era niño.

Trunks tenía muy presente las pocas palabras que le hubo Vegeta cuando estuvieron juntos en la habitación del Alma y el tiempo. No era que hubieran estado cargadas de amor paternal, precisamente, pero sí supo leer en sus gestos y, más que nada, en sus oportunos silencios. No los despreciaba, se preocupaba sin querer aunque pronunciara de viva voz todo lo contrario. Y se esforzaba para enseñarle, a su manera, a sobrevivir en un mundo dedicado a la guerra.

En esos días sí se lo dejó en claro por voluntad propia. Esos desplantes que se había esforzado en realizar, en el fondo se trataban de su argucia para esconder lo que verdaderamente latía debajo de su gruesa armadura.

Y su madre eso lo había sabido desde siempre. "_Al final, conseguiste engañarme, saiyan_", pensó. Lo había extrañado toda su vida. Quién iba a decirlo con lo estúpido y engreído que había sido. Y que seguía siendo. Porque, después de todo, ahí estaba, luchando por ella y por su hijo, un orgullo que pesaba más que el propio, al igual que hiciera contra los androides treinta años antes. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido en aquella época.

—¡Vamos, Vegeta! ¡Acaba con ese presumido de pelo rosa!

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo al oírla. Esa mujer no sería diferente en ninguna de las realidades de los universos. Bajo la mirada y, con una sonrisa de orgullo por todo lo que tenía valor para él en la Tierra, se transformó en súper saiyan dios para enfrentar a Black.

—¿Qué transformación es esa? —preguntó Trunks a Goku.

—Es el súper saiyan dios —aseveró.

—¿Dios? ¿Vegeta es un dios? —quiso saber Bulma, confundida.

Cuantísimas cosas se estaba perdiendo y nadie se las explicaba.

—Algo parecido —contestó Goku—. Tiene la energía propia de uno, su agilidad, su fuerza y —señaló con el dedo— fíjate lo que está haciendo.

Observaron la rapidez con la que esquivaba los golpes y la destreza con la que los compensaba, dejando sin resuello a Black.

La mujer miraba fascinada los movimientos de ese hombre esbelto que simulaban ser los de un ente irreal, que danzaba de la misma manera que un colibrí, pero que cuya fuerza y aura roja lo hacían parecer verdaderamente temible. A sus ojos era cautivador ver la seguridad con la que peleaba, el garbo y la agilidad de sus movimientos, la mayoría imperceptibles para su mirada humana, el aire de superioridad con el que veía a su oponente caer, una vez tras otra, era impresionante. Ojalá su _yo _del pasado pudiera haberse visto en una bola de cristal que le vaticinara el futuro, o más bien el futuro de otro tiempo pasado... como fuera. En acción era espectacular, infinitamente mejor de lo que hubiera soñado en sus sesiones de entrenamiento de hacía décadas.

¿Para qué escuchar a los demás hablar? La coreografía del saiyan peleando era hipnótica y disfrutaba el doble por estar dándole su merecido al ser que tanto sufrimiento le había causado a ella, a su hijo y a la Tierra.

—No lo entiendo —continuó preguntando el muchacho—, ¿no se supone que la transformación azul es más poderosa?

Estaban, aproximadamente, a un kilómetro de distancia y, de sopetón, Black se convirtió en un proyectil que impactó contra el suelo, cerca de ellos, con el consecuente temblor del mismo y levantando una densa nube de polvo y tierra.

Goku le explicaba al joven saiyan los pormenores de las transformaciones, el método que estaba utilizando Vegeta para dosificar ese poder y otras cuestiones afines. Pero ella no escuchaba, sólo observaba embelesada, hasta que vio a través de los prismáticos al otro ser, ese tal Zamas, derribando a Vegeta de una patada. Había aprovechado su concentración en el combate para atacarlo a traición.

—¡Oye! ¡Zamas! —bramó Goku a la vez que recorría de un salto la distancia que los separaba—. ¡Está mal interrumpir a dos guerreros orgullosos en pleno combate! Pelea conmigo.

Se sacó entonces del interior del gi una cápsula _hoi-poi_. La accionó y enseguida se liberó un recipiente de conservas de barro, un trozo de tela y una cuerda. Bulma no perdía detalle en riguroso silencio, tras las lentes, dejando un poco de lado la paliza que le estaba dando Vegeta a Black.

El saiyan flexionó las piernas, movió los brazos dibujando en el aire un arco, con las palmas de las manos abiertas delante del pretencioso aspirante a dios, y formuló un conjuro con una voz que resonó en los confines de aquella tierra semi vacía:

—¡_Mafuuba_!

Se produjo una potente corriente de aire desde el cuerpo de Goku hasta el de Zamas, y esta lo absorbió, para sorpresa y terror del shiniano, que no se veía incapaz de contrarrestar la fuerza del torbellino. Hábilmente, Goku manejó el torrente y al individuo que contenía hasta la embocadura del tarro de pepinillos. Lo introdujo no sin un gran esfuerzo, lo cerró a toda prisa amarrando la tela a modo de tapa y pegó un trozo de papel en el borde.

—¡Ha funcionado! —exclamó Trunks—. ¡Ha atrapado a Zamas!

—Pero el recipiente se está moviendo —objetó Bulma, extrañada—, ¿eso es normal?

—¡Mierda! ¡Este no es el sello! ¡Va a escapar! —exclamó Goku.

La vasija estalló en mil pedazos sin venir a cuento, dejando libre otra vez al supuesto dios verdoso.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Bulma a los presentes, que tenían tan poca idea como ella—. Es terrible —sollozó nerviosa—... ¡Goku! ¡Sólo tenías que hacer una cosa, demonios!

La explicación era tan sencilla como que el maestro Roshi le había dado todo lo necesario a Goku para ejecutar esa táctica. Sin embargo, el papel con el hechizo correcto para sellarlo definitivamente no era un vale para un club de alterne, como lo que había colocado su discípulo en la tapa. Pero esto solo lo sabía él y, en resumidas cuentas, lo que importaba era que Goku había derrochado una cantidad de energía preciosa para el combate en una técnica fallida y, a consecuencia de esto, ese presumido volvía a estar libre.

—¡Desgraciado mortal! —gritó el eterno aprendiz de kaioshin, histérico, los ojos grises inyectados en sangre y el flequillo revuelto—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que un ser inferior como tú seas conocedor de una técnica como esa?! ¡No mereces vivir, hereje!

En respuesta a tanta palabrería, Goku se transformó en súper saiyan, pero Bulma notó que el color era diferente al que ella había visto alguna vez, como cuando él luchó contra Freezer y el rey Cold, o como cuando vio por primera vez transformarse a Vegeta. Aún recordaba Bulma la luminosidad de la piel de Vegeta en su cercanía aquella noche, el calor atrayente que desprendía y la carga energética que la tiró de espaldas al superar los límites de la prudencia, cuando su ojos orgullosos y satisfechos del logro, azules como el mar de una playa sobre arena blanca en verano, la sedujeron sin remedio. Volvió la vista al príncipe de los vanidosos y se tocó los labios al recordar el escozor que le produjo ese beso atrevido. "_¿Cómo sabrían en esa transformación? Quizá haya aprendido a controlar mejor su energía con..._". La mujer meneó la cabeza en silencio para quitarse de encima esos pensamientos que no eran apropiados, ni por las circunstancias, ni por ellos en sí mismos. Ese no era su Vegeta. Debía grabarse ese pensamiento a fuego en la cabeza, o ¿qué sentiría si se enterara su yo del pasado? Si fuera su situación, si estuviera en sus zapatos, habría puesto la voz en grito de pura intranquilidad. No. Bulma no se fiaba de ella misma y, por eso, como nadie se conocía mejor que ella por ser más vieja y más sabia, decidió mantenerse firme y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Por mucho que amara a ese engreído y presuntuoso guerrero que conseguía lo que se proponía a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Miró en su dirección una vez más, envuelto en esa luz rojiza de cabeza a pies y acechando como un felino en plena caza a Black, que retrocedía para mantener las distancias con él. Luego, volvió la vista a Goku y la inmensa llama azul en la que parecía haberse convertido, que medraba con astutas palabras la moral de Zamas. Este retrocedía a su vez hasta dar espalda con espalda con su otro yo, amenazado por la presencia del otro saiyan.

Prestó más atención a la batalla, tratando de centrarse por la seriedad del asunto, y notó una clara superioridad por parte de sus amigos sobre los monstruos. No obstante, algo no iba bien. Zamas no terminaba de rendirse jamás, sería por su condición inmortal, y Black, contra las cuerdas por Vegeta, terminó acorralado junto a él.

Por un momento, pensó que tal vez Goku hasta lo había hecho aposta, todo con tal de pelear. La voz de Trunks la distrajo:

—Lo peor de todo es que ese ser es inmortal y, además, tiene poderes de curación —comentó con voz afligida y rabiosa—. Cuando Black está al borde de la muerte, Zamas lo rescata, lo sana y...

—Vuelve siendo mucho más fuerte que antes —concluyó Bulma. Él asintió—. Qué mezquino. Aprovecha esa característica de los saiyans para hacerse más poderoso. Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo contigo. Ese malnacido...

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, dolido.

—Ha sido un grave contratiempo que Goku no pudiera sellarlo —se lamentó Shin—. Ojalá consigan reducirlos y acabar con Black antes de que Zamas restaure su salud.

Por cómo pintaba la batalla, todo apuntaba a que así sería. Eran admirables. Durante años Vegeta persiguió un primer aumento de poder que parecía inalcanzable, y Goku murió antes de saber que podía ir más allá. Sin embargo, ahí tenía a otra versión de los mismos guerreros que superaban infinitamente a lo que llegaron a ser en su dimensión. Afortunados ellos.

—¿Están discutiendo? —preguntó alguien.

La científica parpadeó y prestó mayor atención a la escena que tenía delante. En efecto, los dos villanos parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente y parecía que, en cualquier momento, llegarían a las manos.

Vegeta, a una distancia prudencial de ellos, tenía una mano adelantada, preparada para lanzar un ataque en cualquier momento, pero que no llegaba a producirse. Goku, en cambio, tenía una expresión confundida al mirar lo que hacían los otros dos y, cuando parecía que ellos habían hecho al fin las paces, fue él quien lanzó un ataque fulminante a la pareja. Pero fue inútil.

En cuanto se disipó el polvo en suspensión, en aquel mismo lugar no había dos personas, sino una sola.

El ambiente en el grupo espectador se volvió gélido. Nadie se atrevía a hablar ni a formular preguntas obvias. Qué importaba. La lógica les hacía temer que ese individuo con facciones y porte idénticos a Goku, pero con la piel, el pelo y la soberbia característica de Zamas, sería una mezcla de habilidades de uno y otro ser, que reía a carcajada limpia como un maníaco.

—¡La era de los dioses ociosos e incompetentes ha llegado! ¡Yo soy el dios único y voy a hacer justicia divina con vosotros, sucios saiyans! —sentenciaba conforme levitaba y sobre sus cabezas, con una voz atronadora que hacía estremecer la piel de todos los presentes.

Apenas les dio tiempo a responder. Comenzó a lanzar ataque, uno tras otro, sobre Vegeta y Goku por igual, que tratan de oponer resistencia y atacarlo, pero se veían impotentes en sus intentos que Zamas se regeneraba una y otra vez. Como habían supuesto, al igual que había adquirido la inmortalidad y capacidad de regeneración de uno, sus habilidades de lucha habían aumentado considerablemente.

En una sucia jugada, apresó a los dos saiyans por sus respectivos gaznates y luego de torturarlos un buen rato, los lanzó lejos haciendo gala de una arrogancia digna más de los saiyans que de un verdadero dios creador.

Atemorizada, Bulma se removió en su sitio, buscando con urgencia la mirada de Trunks.

—Mamá, Mai, será mejor que huyáis. El señor Gowas y Shin pueden teletransportaros a un lugar seguro, como el Planeta Sagrado —sugirió Trunks.

Sin mediar palabra, Shin ofreció su mano para que la tomaran, pero ellas la rechazaron de plano.

—Trunks, este es mi mundo —le dijo Mai—. Si tengo que morir será aquí y contigo.

—Idos vosotros —rebatió Bulma—. Yo ya he vivido lo mío, lo justo es que os salvéis vosotros que sois jóvenes y podéis darle continuidad a este mundo.

Ambos enrojecieron como colegiales.

—Madre, esa no es la cuestión —respondió el hombre de cabello violeta—. Si no tenemos mundo que proteger, no hacemos nada en él. Marcháos vosotras, yo me quedaré a ayudar a mi padre y al señor Goku.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien.

Y, al medio segundo, el cielo se iluminó y el suelo se estremeció. Zamas, desde las alturas, estaba lanzando ráfagas mortíferas de ataques energéticos y estaban impactando por toda la superficie terrestre, por si hubiera un leve rastro de vida, inteligente o no, esta fuera exterminada en el acto. Incluso la de ellos, pues se habían convertido en diana de una de esas ráfagas letales, que viajaba a la velocidad de un meteoro. Por fortuna y buena reacción, fue neutralizada en el aire por el propio cuerpo de Vegeta, que hizo de escudo protector.

—¡Padre! Siento mucho no haber estado atento —se disculpó su hijo.

—Largaos de aquí —dijo el saiyan, mientras se posaba sobre el murete de espaldas a los espectadores.

—Vegeta —Shin reclamó su atención—, tomad mis potara. Sería conveniente que Goku y tú hicierais la fusión y lucharais al mismo nivel que Zamas —le ofreció tendiendo la palma de su mano con sus zarcillos.

—No necesito nada de eso para terminar con esa sabandija —respondió y salió volando, dejando al resto con un palmo de narices.

Pocos instantes más tarde, escucharon a Goku hablar tras ellos:

—Era totalmente esperable.

—Aun así, no deja de sorprender su reacción —admitió Shin.

—Se nota que ha madurado —apuntó Bulma—, pero sigue siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre. Solo espero que sepa parar a tiempo.

—¡Y tanto que tiene que parar! ¡Como que me toca a mí ahora! —dijo Goku resuelto como quien sale en jugar un partido de fútbol, dejando al grupo con la boca abierta—. ¡Espera, Vegeta!

Lo vieron darle alcance en el aire, los vieron hacer aspavientos y, finalmente, el segundo detuvo su marcha en favor de su congénere para, después, regresar al suelo junto con el resto.

—D-De... de verdad son increíbles —concluyó Gowas, asombrado.

—No me extraña que su raza se haya extinguido —se lamentó Bulma y atrajo sin querer con ese comentario la mirada de Vegeta, que recordó haber escuchado una queja exactamente igual de parte de los mismos labios y con la misma entonación, tan solo un par de días atrás en el pasado, cuando Goku y él se mostraron ansiosos por viajar en el tiempo para luchar contra un prometedor enemigo.

De pie, con los brazos cruzados y sobre pequeño el muro de cemento que simulaba proteger al grupo, a quienes daba la espalda, Bulma vio a Vegeta sonreírle de medio lado, con ese arrebatador ademán que se superponía a las heridas de batalla que ya lucía y a los rastros que el cansancio iba dejando por el camino en su rostro. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "_Pues anda que estaré bonita, también..._", se dijo y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente, entre coqueta y tímida, reticente a mantenerse atado en su modesta coleta.

Entonces, escuchó algo que estaba explicando el anciano y supremo kaioshin, como que los efectos de la fusión no serían permanentes, sino temporales, de apenas una hora de duración:

—Ninguno de los dos Zamas ha sido ordenado supremo Kaioshin de forma oficial, por lo que es unión no será duradera —explicó.

—Perdone, me he perdido —quiso saber Bulma—. Ha dicho dos Zamas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es largo de contar, Bulma —respondió Vegeta. Oír su propio nombre de boca suya la desestabilizó por un imperceptible segundo, provocando con ello que un aluvión de recuerdos con esa voz la aturullaran momentáneamente—. Simplificando, un tipo igual a ese verde que odia a la humanidad, usurpó el cuerpo de Kakarot para volverse más poderoso. Viajó por el tiempo y por otros universos matando a todos los supremos kaioshin que se encontraba por el camino. Luego dio con este mundo y se buscó a sí mismo. Se aliaron, consiguieron que el del futuro se volviera inmortal y así empezaron a hacer de las suyas.

Un primer estruendo, seguido de otros muchos, restallaron a una buena distancia de allí. Zamas estaba poniendo a Goku contra las cuerdas. Nadie hablaba, unos se horrorizaban, otros se lamentaban, otros se morían de ganas de batallar... Salvo el anciano, que dio con la clave del asunto:

—Hay que ganar tiempo. En menos de una hora se habrán separado.

—Eso puedo hacerlo hasta yo —dijo Trunks emocionado, a la vez que se ponía en pie.

—No te muevas de aquí, Trunks.

La voz de su padre lo paralizó en el acto. No quería desobedecerle, pero ver a Goku estando en apuros le carcomía por dentro. No podía quedarse mano sobre mano esperando que aquel guerrero estuviera a punto de echar su último aliento.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo desesperado—. Sé que no tengo nada que hacer contra él, pero si es para algo tan sencillo que como ser su cebo mientras pasa el tiempo y vosotros dos os recuperáis, es mi deber.

—Esa chica te importa, ¿cierto? —indagó, clavando sus profundos ojos en su hijo—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es estarte quieto.

El muchacho apretó los puños de indignación.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo, padre! —exclamó—. Aunque no quedemos nadie más que mamá, Mai y yo, ¡este es nuestro mundo! Es lo único que tenemos —aseveró aguantando la mirada a Vegeta, que conocía con exactitud el trasfondo de esa motivación, puesto que él sabía lo que era vagar por el espacio sin un lugar al que llamar hogar—. Además, debes pensar en mamá.

Los otros dos se miraron, desconcertados y avergonzados.

—¡No digas tonterías, Trunks! —Bulma no quería que hablara más de la cuenta.

—Díselo de una vez, mamá —comenzó el otro sin hacerle caso—, ¿acaso crees que no me daba cuenta? Te veía llorar por las noches, maldiciendo su nombre entre dientes. Te sentías muy sola mamá, te di muchos problemas y sé que lo echabas de menos.

—Trunks, no me faltes el respeto —le dijo apuntándole con el dedo—. Ni a mí ni a tu padre. No tienes derecho a hablar así en un momento como este.

—¿Es que no llevo razón? —continuó el chico—. Si a padre le pasa algo, no solo tú estarás triste, sino también mi madre del pasado, lamentará su pérdida como la estás lamentando tú. ¿No te das cuenta, madre? No puede arriesgarse, tiene que pensar en vosotras.

—Ya está bien —acotó Vegeta—. Cuando muestres la capacidad de valerte por ti mismo, podrás decir esa clase de cosas. Mientras tanto, te callas y te quedas al margen. —El ambiente se volvió denso e incómodo, pero las exigencias de Trunks no cayeron en saco roto—. Shin —llamó al dios—, dame esas cosas de una vez.


	5. CUATRO

El suelo del barrio sur se elevó. No hacía falta verlo con largavistas, desde la lejanía parecía que se estuviera hinchando como un balón, con la misma plasticidad que si fuera de goma. Y, poco después, una figura la atravesó cual aguja desde el interior, reventando el globo y generando un seísmo con ello. La silueta voló directo hacia Zamas, que le disparaba ataques sin respirar, desde el cielo, lo traspasó y ambos se quedaron estáticos, de espaldas. A un lado, un portentoso guerrero ataviado con traje de combate azul, botas y guantes blancos, generaba una haz de luz en la mano. Al otro, el temible dios se miraba horrorizado los muñones que tenía entonces por manos.

No le dio oportunidad a gritar de dolor. El guerrero se volvió rápidamente hacia él para asestarle un puñetazo detrás de otro y empujarlo sin remedio contra el suelo.

Asombrada, Bulma no podía retirarse los binoculares de la cara. Era lo nunca visto: ¡Vegeta y Goku siendo una sola persona! Más y más preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza y se le agotaban los argumentos para responderlas: ¿qué otros secretos se guardaría Shin? ¿Sería permanente esa unión mediante los zarcillos? ¿Nunca regresarían su amigo ni su amor? Y, lo más desconcertante, ¿por qué era tan atractivo?

En la arena, todo fluía a las mil maravillas y el grupo en su totalidad puso todas las esperanzas puestas en ese nuevo brillante salvador del mundo. Zamas tenía las horas contadas, desbaratándose con cada golpe magistral de su oponente. Estaba desesperado, sus ojos desorbitados y su lengua viperina clamando por una justicia divina que no se cumplía, para su desdicha.

El guerrero, exultante desde el suelo, preparaba un ataque definitivo, el que borraría de la faz de la Tierra y de todo ese universo el nombre de Zamas. Extendió los brazos a los costados mientras formulaba la técnica, unió las extremidades frente a él, fijó el objetivo en la fusión maldita y... nada. Goku y Vegeta volvieron a ser ellos, los mismos de antes.

Más cabreado que antes, Zamas encontró el momento idóneo para resarcirse. Con sus habilidades de shiniano, creó una suerte de pequeños portales dimensionales a su alrededor y entorno a los saiyans. En ellos, metió los puños y las piernas a una velocidad criminal, y estos iban a parar violentamente sobre los saiyans. Estos resistían el envite de los golpes con tenacidad, a pesar de ser muy inferiores al infame dios en poder y, además, en agotamiento. Tras cada embestida en su magullado cuerpo, siempre se levantaban y trataban de contraatacar, con peor que mejor suerte, aunque sin rendirse ni un solo segundo.

—¡Kakarot! —avisó Vegeta a su compañero, después de haber soportado los dos una ráfaga de energía que dejara una profunda marca en el suelo—. ¡Lárgate, ahora!

Al gritar esto, de inmediato salió volando hacia Zamas, decidido.

—¡No, Vegeta! ¡Espera! —exclamó Goku y lo persiguió en el aire.

Sospechaba sus intenciones y no le gustaban un pelo.

—No hay opción, aunque deba afrontar las consecuencias —le dijo Vegeta lo alcanzó—, ¡mi orgullo está por encima! ¡Voy a matar a ese insecto con mis propias manos! —gritó enfurecido y voló decidido hacia el enemigo.

En ese instante, Goku supo mejor que nadie lo que era capaz de hacer, hasta donde llegaría con esa premisa y, sobretodo, lo duro que era de mollera. Detuvo el vuelo, resignado. Puso los pies en tierra y esperó paciente lo que estaba por venir, lo conocía de sobra. Primero, un estruendo en la tierra; luego, el calor abrasador de una feroz corriente de aire, un huracán desatado por la energía desparramada por doquier, y por último, el silencio que sucede a continuación... Una vida que se resquebraja. Para nada.

O casi.

—¡No está muerto! —vociferó en dirección al grupo.

Como había supuesto por sus caras de horror, se habían temido lo peor ante semejante derroche. Y no les culpaba, este Vegeta o lo daba todo o no daba nada, y no sería la primera vez que cometiera una locura. Siempre había sido un cabezota de primera. Vegeta había agotado sus últimas energías en una detonación que por poco se lo lleva por delante, pero que no había hecho mella alguna en el cuerpo o la moral de Zamas. Peor aún, el príncipe estaba agotado y el otro, magullado, pero ileso e iracundo.

La bestia que ahora parecía la fusión de dioses se le echaba encima como un perro de presa para regodearse en su sufrimiento, gritando como un poseso maldiciones a la especie humana y recreándose en el sufrimiento de Vegeta bajo sus puños implacables. Uno tras otro, tras otro. Sin cesar.

—¡No dejaré que te mueras tan fácilmente! —sentenciaba el ser verde de pelo blanco—. ¡Primero has de conocer el límite del dolor que es capaz de soportar tu despreciable raza!

No muy lejos de allí, los integrantes del grupo observaban horrorizados la agonía de Vegeta. Mai se tapaba la cara horrorizada, sollozando para no escuchar los lamentos de dolor y el crujir de huesos y carne que el viento trasladaba hasta ellos, cruel. Mares enteros lloraba Bulma, mirando sin ver a través de los prismáticos cómo iba a perder a su hombre, por segunda vez y para siempre.

—Puedes sanarlo, Trunks —le dijo Shin al muchacho en un tono discreto, pero que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres terrícolas al unísono, incrédulos.

—Puedes sanarlo —repitió—. Tengo entendido que hace unos años luchaste contra el mago Babidi y Majin Boo, ¿no es cierto?

—S-sí —asintió el semisaiyan, confuso todavía.

—Y que para lograr potenciar tus habilidades te convertiste en aprendiz de kaioshin, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Como suponía —se mesó la barbilla y sonrió confiado.

La calma del dios estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a la científica.

—¡Quieres soltarlo de una vez! ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

Shin se apartó un poco, cohibido, y terminó de revelar cierto secreto:

—Trunks, como aprendiz de kaioshin, tienes la habilidad de curar las heridas y restablecer el ki.

—¡¿En serio?! —el grupo no salía de su asombro.

El chico miró agradecido al dios, aunque con una punzada de culpabilidad por no haber sabido todo eso cuando, en esa batalla contra el mago y su monstruo, perdió a otra versión de su mentor.

Bulma, enfurecida, se contuvo de darle un golpe en la cabeza a ese dios que parecía más un niñato que otra cosa.

—¡A buenas horas! —le espetó a voz en grito. El dios la miró intimidado y Trunks sintió vergüenza por cómo se atrevía a hablarle al Supremo Kaioshin—. Ya se lo podrías haber dicho antes, hemos perdido a mucha gente en el camino.

—Bueno, yo... —se excusó Shin.

—Mamá, tranquila...

—¡Nada de "mamá tranquila"! Tenemos algo muy difícil entre manos y no es el momento de callarse cosas tan importantes —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Tu padre se muere.

—Shin, ¿podrías teletransportarte y traerlo hasta aquí, por favor? —le pidió el hombre.

—¡¿A qué estas esperando?! —le gritó Bulma.

El dios asintió y, presto, hizo su kai-kai al lugar donde había lanzado Zamas a Vegeta la última vez que lo había pateado brutalmente. Lo recogió en brazos, desmadejado sobre una hondonada que había provocado el suelo de piedra con su caída, y regresó con él un segundo más tarde. No había peligro de que ese monstruo se acercara, pues Goku había tomado de inmediato el relevo en la lucha.

De vuelta con los demás, tras el parapeto de los escombros del edificio, lo depositó en el suelo. Bulma y Trunks corrieron a inclinarse sobre él, compungidos.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo tengo que proceder —comentó el muchacho, temerosoy esperanzado, derramando lágrimas sin poder contenerlas.

—Impón tus manos sobre él y, sencillamente, concéntrate en restablecer su salud —aconsejó Shin—. No temas, aún vive, solo está desmayado.

Trunks hizo lo que le ordenó y, aun así, dudaba. El rostro de su padre deformado por los golpes era tan doloroso como una puñalada en el estómago.

—Adelante, sé que puedes hacerlo —con la voz ahora más serena, su madre le infundía ánimos.

El muchacho vio cómo sostenía con firmeza mente la mano de Vegeta, inerte, y entrelazaba los dedos con los de él. La mirada de la mujer, aunque enrojecida por las lágrimas vertidas, fue lo suficientemente segura y severa como para no temer a nada más que a la inoperancia.

Firme, Trunks asintió y se concentró en su única e importante tarea. Al cabo de unos segundos, todavía con las manos impuestas sobre su padre, lo escuchó resollar. Ni siguiera estaba respirando cuando lo había traído Shin.

El saiyan tosió con violencia, abrió los ojos y miró a su mujer desde abajo, asustado.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? —preguntó inquieto y con la voz rota.

—Shh... calla, Vegeta —Bulma le habló con ternura. Él pasó saliva y, conforme ganaba vitalidad, estrechó más fuerte su mano con la de ella—. Trunks te está curando.

—¿C-Cómo es esto? —quiso saber levantando la cabeza hacia su hijo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que el Supremo Kaiosama me entrenó hace unos años? Nos acaba de dar la noticia de que también tengo poderes de curación —le sonreía mientras hablaba, sosegado, feliz.

Vegeta miró a Bulma, confundido y ella asintió con una mueca de disgusto y los ojos en blanco. "_Maldito crío_", se dijo él pensando en el dios. En un aparte del grupo, Shin se ruborizó al sentir sus pensamientos.

Al fin, Trunks levantó las manos. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia un lado,extenuado, pero Mai lo sujetó en cuanto lo vio desfallecer.

Todos buscaron con la mirada a Shin, pidiendo explicaciones.

—Cómo temía, sanar a alguien con un poder tan grande como él, le iba a suponer un desgaste importante —explicó el Kaioshin—. Ha restablecido buena parte de tus energías, Vegeta, en detrimento de las suyas, por eso está agotado. Lamentablemente, —continuó—, si Goku lo necesita, no podrás ayudarlo.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —Bulma no daba crédito—. Desde luego, no das una hoy.

Shin agachó la cabeza, ruborizado otra vez.

—De verdad lo lamento —dijo con la cabeza hundida sobre sus hombros—. Pero me temo que así es.

—Eres inexperto —intervino el venerable Gowas para levantarle el ánimo—, aunque tienes un gran corazón.

Vegeta se sentó en el suelo, miró su mano enlazada con la de Bulma y luego la miró a ella, justo a su lado, con su cara de enojo dirigida a Shin. En un segundo como ese, si no tuviera que atender a la destrucción que los rodeaba, si no fuera por el cielo gris del polvo en suspensión de las vidas que abandonaban la Tierra, y si el ambiente no oliera a tierra y a sangre derramada, podría jurar con los ojos cerrados que estaba en casa.

Al sentirse observada por esos inevitables ojos negros afilados, ella lo observó de vuelta. Estaba nerviosa, no por tenerlo tan cerca como siempre soñó, sino de impotencia por como se podían ir haciendo las cosas si ella lo hubiera sabido de antemano y lo hubiera podido organizar todo. Estaba furiosa. Y eso, a Vegeta, le encantaba.

Como si no le diera más importancia de la justa, el saiyan apretó su mano imperceptiblemente una última vez y se levantó para ponerse sobre el muerte y calcular la situación. Alerta, en ese estado de tensión permanente tan habitual en él y que casi lograba hacer pasar desapercibida su preocupación en momentos clave como ese.

—Deberías haberte reservado para Kakarot —le dijo a Trunks.

—Padre, estabas al borde de...

—Él es más fuerte que yo —reconoció en un susurro—. Odio admitirlo, pero lo tuve claro cuando hicimos la fusión. Es el único capaz de derrotar a esa sabandija.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

—Quedan veinte minutos para que se deshaga la fusión, solo tiene que aguantar un poco más —apuntó Shin.

—Ocupaos de Kakarot.

—¡Padre, no!

—Vamos a volver a casa. Todos —pronunció sin mirar atrás y salió disparado.

Apartó a Goku de una patada, inmerso como estaba en un espacio rodeado de pequeños portales dimensionales que utilizaba Zamas para golpearlo sin compasión, hecho un pelele, y ocupó su lugar transformado en súper saiyan azul, sin medias tintas, haciendo total uso de su potencial. Al cuarto golpe Vegeta aprendió el patrón que seguía y, al tiempo que detenía una patada con el antebrazo izquierdo, hundió su puño en un portal que tenía a la derecha y fue a parar a la mandíbula del indeseable.

Zamas no soportó la sonrisa arrogante del saiyan y género una supernova colosal mientras vociferaba enloquecido que iba a destruir la galaxia entera, colmado de ira. La lanzó con todo su ímpetu y Vegeta ,haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo de no salir escaldado en su empeño, la controló de la mejor manera que supo y la desvió hacia el cielo, donde lo más seguro destruiría algún astro a su paso. Pero no la Tierra.

Acabó con los guantes destrozados, la mitad del traje quemado, junto con casi toda su armadura, y la piel de la cara le escocía como el infierno por haber tenido la esfera más cerca de la cuenta.

—Más te vale que te dejes de palabrería, insecto —espetó, chulesco.

Y, sin otorgarle derecho a réplica, apareció encima de él y le dio un golpe con los dos puños, luego una patada, luego un codazo en las costillas... De este modo, más fuerte que antes, aunque no tanto como Zamas, llevó a cabo una estrategia de ataques rápidos y contundentes, evitando que el enemigo descansara y se regenerara, hasta dar con los huesos de ese indeseable en el suelo.

Allí, Zamas empezó a gritar como un condenado, histérico, y compuso un gesto de dolor insoportable. Podría se por las heridas, pero lo cierto era que la fusión estaba llegando a su fin, se estaba separando sus dos mitades. No obstante, el proceso estaba siendo demasiado lento para lo esperado y no terminaba de realizarse.

—Parece que la unión es más potente de lo que creía. Realmente, siguen siendo la misma persona y la mente es poderosa —expuso sus conjeturas Gowas—. Zamas no quiere separarse y por eso logra resistirse a la naturaleza de la fusión potala.

Trunks no lo soportó más. Había recuperado pocas fuerzas, pero no dudó en emplearlas en algo de provecho. Corrió hasta donde había caído Zamas blandiendo su magnífica espada y forzó su división a golpe de estoque. Ya estaba hecho.

Cada una de las mitades perfectamente cortadas, tomó la mitad de la apariencia del organismo completo que lo había confirmado: la derecha, Black; a la izquierda, Zamas. Seguidamente, tomó de nuevo la espada y, sabiendo que Zamas no sería un problema una vez Black desapareciera, no tardó en atravesar por el pecho a Black con el arma, dejándolo clavado con ella en el suelo.

Despacio, Vegeta descendió al suelo, junto a su vástago, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión analítica, además de satisfecha. Frente a él, su hijo se levantó triunfante, con una sonrisa en el rostro que le contagió, así como el orgullo que sintió al saber a su propia sangre fue justa vencedora sobre un enemigo tan poderoso. Esa sensación no tuvo parangón con absolutamente nada que hubiese vivido.

Sin embargo, Vegeta borró su media sonrisa de la cara en cuanto noto algo extraño en el cuadro de detrás de su hijo, donde yacía Black.

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió.

Trunks echó cuerpo a tierra y evitó a última hora una esfera de energía. Pasó justo donde había estado él de pie momentos antes, siguió hacia la cabeza de Vegeta, que la movió hacia un lado y le rozó la oreja, y terminó impactando en un edificio de treinta plantas, a unos cien metros de distancia.

Black estaba vivo, el muy cabrón. Se levantó sonriente, se sacudió el polvo y se transformó en la misma sabandija fusionada de antes.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, menos aún cuando Zamas, el aprendiz, se levantó igual de fresco que lo había hecho Black, y del mismo modo tomó la apariencia del ser fusionado.

Había dos Zamas, presumiblemente con la misma fuerza e inmortalidad que cuando era uno, no iban a quedarse a comprobar si así era, y los dos sonreían como dos malditos psicópatas.

—¡Huye, Trunks!

A trompicones, el muchacho obedeció.

—No te vayas tan rápido... —hablaron los Zamas al unísono apuntando con sus manos al semisaiyan que huía.

—¡No he acabado contigo, miserable sabandija! —le advirtió Vegeta con el rostro enrojecidos de furia y preparando un ataque final con ambas manos a los costados y que puso al frente para lanzárselo con un grito—. ¡_GAMMA BURST FLASH_!

Los embistió con ese torrente energético y los desmenuzó en cientos de pedazos a lo largo de otros tantos metros.

Bajó las manos a los costados, en silencio, comprobando si los fragmentos se quedaban o no donde habían caído.

El viento peinó el descampado en el que se había convertido la Capital del Oeste, moviendo algún que otro trozo de carne chamuscada algunos metros. Pero incluso sin viento, esa carne se movía por sí sola. Era inútil. De cada pedazo de Zamas se estaba conformando, poco a poco, un Zamas fusionado completo. Y ahora eran muchísimos.

El guerrero concentró energía de nuevo en sus manos, presto a repetir la jugada cuantas veces fuera para calcinarlos en sus porciones más minúsculas.

—¡Vegeta!¡Es inútil! —le decía Kakarot. Se había trasladado junto a él, algo más compuesto, pero sin haber recuperado ni una décima parte de su poder, según lo que pudo percibir de su ki—. Van a seguir saliendo y no va a parar hasta destruirlo todo.

—¡Vegeta, Goku! ¡Debemos huir de aquí! —les pedía Shin a lo lejos.

—No podemos dejarlo así, Shin, se saldrá con la suya.

—Será mejor que se vayan —interrumpió Vegeta, apremiante—. ¡Trunks, Bulma, idos en la máquina del tiempo!

No tenía demasiada fuerza en su haber, pero dispondría la que fuera necesaria para retener a Zamas.

El muchacho le grito desde la distancia:

—¡Ven tú también, padre!

—Si lo que quieres es proteger a esa chica y a tu madre, será mejor que te des prisa —le advirtió. Ignoró las voces que le pedían que no lo hiciera, desesperadas, y no quiso volver a ver el rostro de su esposa, suplicante—. Cuida de Bulma por mí.

—Ni pienses que te vas a quedar solo —dijo Goku, también exhausto, pero adoptando su pose de pelea para enfrentar a los Zamas que ya se alzaban por doquier.

Vegeta le sonrió.

—Después de todo, me vas a dar la satisfacción de verte morir.

—Tú si que sabes demostrar aprecio, Vegeta —rio Goku.

A una distancia prudente del campo de batalla, Trunks descomprimió la cápsula que contenía la máquina. Subió a su madre y a su amada. Volvió la vista atrás y apretó los puños observando un horizonte de color muerte, donde un ejército diabólico se cernía sobre su padre y su amigo. No quiso desobedecer la encomienda de su padre, así que se sentó a los mandos, pero antes de activarlos, estrechó a su madre bajo su brazo, que lloraba desconsolada por todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que iba a suceder y, como él, no era capaz de hacer nada para remediarlo.

—¡Aprisa! Cerrad la cúpula —apremió Shin—. Nosotros regresaremos con los anillos del tiempo.

Mai lo sujetó del brazo, temiendo que hiciera alguna locura, y él la miró compungido. Ella bajó la vista hacia a su madre y él entendió lo que quiso decir. Su madre lo necesitaría más que nunca en ese instante. No era la ocasión para ser, de algún modo, egoísta.

De un tirón, accionó el botón de cierre y manipuló la palanca de arranque. No habría marcha atrás. Cerró los ojos. Estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad y sus propios deseos, pero no se trataba de él, era sobre proteger lo único que le quedaba, sobre mantener la promesa que le hizo al padre que conoció. Debía continuar a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué... qué es eso?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba sorprendida además de asustada y la observó. Señalaba a alguien que estaba en el suelo entre la horda de Zamas y los dos saiyans. Era... ¿era un niño? Parecía un niño cabezón y azul vestido con ropa chillona.

De pronto, los dos saiyans subieron volando hasta el vehículo, se aferraron a la cúpula y le pidieron a gritos que la activara enseguida.

—Pero...

—¡Rápido! —le gritaron los guerreros al unísono.

Y Trunks apretó el botón antes de que la Nada los engullera.

* * *

****N/A: ****

****Hola! Lo primero, espero que estéis pasando unas navidades fantásticas con los vuestros 3****

****Y ahora os comento, la parte "fea" acabó. Sé que a muchos os ha costado leerla, pero creedme que es necesaria para dejar más claro lo que está por venir. ****

****En cuanto a la batalla, la he modificado a mi gusto, está basada en el manga, pero he cambiado varias cosas para no aumentar la angustia sin motivo (sí, para quien no lo haya visto/leído, es mucho más trágico todo) pero lo esencial permanece. Vegeta muestra su lado más sensiblero, aquí lo he marcado más que para eso saco el lado más shojo de la historia, y le he dado más protagonismo que a Goku, que para eso es un Vegebul, leches. Para ver a Goku de prota indiscutible tenemos la serie jsjsjsjs (que no es poco! ;) ). Lo de la espada-genki-dama de Trunks lo he quitado porque no lo veo, la verdad, lo mismo que Goku haciendo hakais... es que no, Akira, las cosas las explicas mejor, como antiguamente cuando había una lógica para los aumentos de poderes y el aprendizaje de técnicas. ****

****En fin, hasta aquí mi faceta más hater de DBS y mi punto de vista de esta batalla con Mirai Bulma de espectadora y... oh! qué será lo que viene? 7w7 Se viene lo chido, sras y sres.****

****La semana que viene más... espera, eso es en 2020 ya? Wait... O.o****

****Un besazo! 3 ****


	6. CINCO

**··· REGRESO AL HOGAR ···**

Caminaba nerviosa de acá para allá recorriendo los escasos diez metros que abarcaban los enormes ventanales de la recepción del edificio, en la planta baja y de cara al jardín. Allí, a la luz del soleado día, Trunks jugaba a dar mamporros sobre Shu y Pilaf, que cumplían a las mil maravillas las funciones de ser sacos de boxeo.

Impacientada, Bulma resopló y se retiró la manga izquierda de la bata para mirar el reloj. Ya era más de mediodía. Habían partido al otro tiempo la tarde del día anterior, y no había tenido noticias de ellos toda la noche y lo que llevaba de mañana. No podían estar tardando tanto. Cruzó los brazos, enfadada. Odiaba estar ajena a todo cuando estaba en juego el fin del mundo. Si moría, le gustaría saber de primera mano por qué.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —la llamó Trunks emocionado—. ¡Ya han llegado! ¡Están aquí!

Miró en la dirección que señalaba su hijo y, en efecto, allí vio la magnífica cápsula temporal aterrizando sobre el césped, con los dos saiyans enganchados a la carcasa exterior de la máquina. Venían destrozados, magullados y ensangrentados como en los más terribles combates. Y la ropa hecha un asco. Goku llegaba más entero, pero Vegeta traía su armadura a medias sobre el pecho, por no hablar del mono azul y los guantes, para tirarlos también.

Con todo, bajó de un salto y se quedó arrodillado sobre el césped, agotado. Goku, por su parte, se cayó de espaldas del mareo antes de que la nave tocara tierra.

Deprisa, la mujer atravesó la marquesina y corrió como una bala hasta echarse encima de Vegeta, y desahogó su llanto sobre su hombro para desfogar así la tensión acumulada en esas horas decisivas. Fueron apenas unas cuantas, pero angustiosas, insoportables. Había temido por la vida de su marido y, a fin de cuentas, lo único que quería era que regresara, derrotado o victorioso. Y, a pesar de todo, ahí lo tenía,

Desconcertado, Vegeta se vio abrumado por semejante abordaje. La retiró de su cuerpo de forma casi automática, avergonzado por verse en evidencia, con la intención de recriminarle que no hiciera esas cosas delante de la gente. No obstante, no contó con verla así de consternada. Bulma no se esforzaba siquiera en contener el llanto, se notaba que en su espera había estado sufriendo... por él. Arrodillado frente a ella, la consolaba con discretas caricias en su espalda y en su rostro, entretanto le regalaba susurros únicamente audibles por ella:

—Te lo prometí —decía mientras alzaba su barbilla con un dedo.

—Lo... lo sé... pe-pero yo... —sollozaba ella sin poder argumentar nada.

Vegeta le tomó la mejilla izquierda con una mano, al tiempo que pasaba los dedos por su sien y la raíz de sus cabellos. Con el pulgar enjugó sus lágrimas.

—Juré que volveríamos todos —le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella—. Ha venido alguien que creo te gustará conocer —añadió.

Acto seguido, se levantó, le sonrió con ese gesto tan suyo como arrogante y levitó lentamente hasta la cúpula abierta de la máquina del tiempo. Desde dentro, una mano blanca emergió y tomó la suya, femenina, delicada al contraste con el guante ennegrecido y destrozado de Vegeta. Luego, la figura sin igual de Bulma emergió del interior.

Le dedicó unas suaves palabras, un gesto gentil, serio, y la tomó en brazos para bajarla del vehículo y depositarla cortésmente sobre el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, preocupado.

—Perfectamente, Vegeta, muchas gracias —respondió con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada. Entonces miró a su igual y le sonrió—. Hola.

La mujer del presente se levantó del suelo, impresionada, y la estrechó entre sus brazos repentinamente. La otra correspondió con dulzura y Vegeta se retiró prudente con la intención de dejar la bienvenida a las dos mujeres, a sus hijos, a sus novias y a todo hijo de vecino que se había acercado a ver lo que se cocía allí.

Suficientes emociones por el momento.

Caminó al interior de la casa, en lugar de ir volando. Aquella pelea y las preocupaciones lo habían dejado agotado. Necesitaba tener un poco de tiempo a solas, relajarse y poner orden a sus pensamientos y descansar el cuerpo.

Se adentró en la casa y fue subiendo las escaleras a la vez que se desprendía de los guantes y la armadura. Accedió a su cuarto y los arrojó a un rincón. Luego los bajaría al laboratorio para que el viejo reciclara los materiales... si había algo que reciclar, claro.

Miró por la ventana, intrigado por ver cómo se llevaban todos. Trunks pequeño llamando a su "hermano" mayor para enseñarle algo, Mai grande charlando con el trío de enanos, y sus dos mujeres conversando con lord Beerus y Whiss. "_La familia reunida_", se dijo.

Se sentía satisfecho. Se había dado cuenta de que no era superior a Goku, no derrotado a Zamas, y tampoco había salvado el mundo de su familia del futuro, algo sobre lo que tenía que hablar con Bulma del futuro en algún momento, pero a pesar de todo estaban allí, juntos y felices. ¿Acaso lo demás importa?

"_Sí, hay más._"

Se quitó la despedazada y chamuscada lycra de un tirón y se metió al baño para darse una ducha reparadora. Tuvo una sensación de dejà vu, como siempre que regresaba a casa después de una batalla por la supervivencia y se daba una ducha relajante. Siempre se le venía a la mente la vez que había aterrizado en esa casa hecho un basilisco, gruñendo como un animal herido, después de estar vagando un año por el espacio en busca de su rival. Entonces había aparecido ella, tan dispuesta, tan osada. Lo mandó a bañar, a vestirse como una persona y a cambiar su mala vida errante por un hogar.

Él, en cambio, siempre había renegado de esos favores, de la buena vida que le ofrecía porque sí, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin sentirse amenazada, aunque él prefiriera pensar que lo hacía por temor. Pero la realidad era que lo había hecho porque le apetecía, en una primera instancia, y más adelante, porque lo amaba. Por contra, él... no le había dado la gana de devolverle todo el amor que ella le brindaba. Bulma nunca lo hubo esperado, eso se lo había dicho muchas veces que lo daba por perdido.

Sin embargo, echando la vista atrás, se lo debía.

La vida de la otra Bulma fue muy diferente a la de la suya y, en buena parte, fue por su maldita culpa. Las palabras de Trunks horas antes habían hecho mella en su conciencia, la cual se le retorcía en la boca del estómago como un mal parásito. Ese crío decía verdades como puños.

Siempre creyó que opción más digna para terminar una batalla que no se podía ganar, era morir. Él mismo había terminado con todo en su batalla contra Majin Boo, en su afán por ser el héroe salvador, la gloria de la memoria. Más tarde, cuando hubo resucitado, conoció la vergüenza de haber herido los sentimientos de sus seres más queridos, que le echaron en cara el ser tan egoísta de no pensar en su familia, en lo importante que era para ellos.

Fue después de volver al hogar, de hacer el amor con su mujer como un condenado y dejar que le regara la cara a besos, que le gritó y le exigió no volver a cometer semejante estupidez. Esa noche, la siguiente después de haber vencido al bicho rosa, había pensado que Bulma era una exagerada, que podría sobrevivir sin él perfectamente como lo había hecho la misma del futuro, que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de ser de esa opinión, le prometió no volver a hacerlo, más que nada para que se callara y para tenerla contenta. Pero una palabra es una palabra, el príncipe de los saiyans no faltaba a ninguna y, ese día contra Black y Zamas, no había sido una excepción. Quizás la autodestrucción completa hubiera arrasado a Zamas del todo, o tal vez no, pero no se quiso arriesgar en absoluto a que se lo llevara a él por delante. Por ella. Por ellas.

De no ser por las palabras de Trunks, no había sido consciente del calado de esa forma de pensar en ellas, cómo le podría haber afectado a la Bulma del presente, como el miedo a perderlo que había visto en sus ojos hacía tan solo unos minutos. Ni tampoco se había parado a meditar en cómo le pudo haber afectado a la Bulma del futuro, cómo su determinación había marcado el carácter o la forma de ser de ella. Obviamente, su ausencia y la de Goku, así como de las Dragon Balls, en ese mundo fue una clara desventaja para lograr que sobrevivieran todos. Eso siempre lo había sabido. Era solo que le costaba creer que alguien, alguna persona en todo aquel universo de mierda, le quisiera tanto como para echarle de menos una vida entera.

Bulma del futuro se merecía una disculpa, cuanto menos.

* * *

—Y esa es la razón por la que Zamas pudo viajar en el tiempo —concluía Whiss su larga y detallada explicación de los hechos a la encantadora Bulma visitante.

El Dios de la Destrucción y su asistente se habían acercado a las humanas con especial interés por conocer a la recién llegada. Tras las convenientes presentaciones de rigor, la mujer de la actualidad quiso llevar a su versión madura a hacer un recorrido por el edificio de la Corporación, que visitara a sus padres y que, al final, descansara de las últimas dificultades que había atravesado. Pero ella, antes de eso realmente necesitaba conocer en profundidad el origen de lo que había vivido y superar, de ese modo, el caro peaje de haber perdido su hogar.

Whiss, con su típica amabilidad exquisita, detalló punto por punto cada una de las cuestiones que desconocía la humana, ya fueran sobre el orden de la existencia, como sobre la jerarquía y funcionalidad de los dioses de cada universo, mencionando por último la peculiaridad de los anillos del tiempo.

—Ahora lo comprendo —asimiló ella—. Vegeta me hizo un pequeño resumen, pero esto que dices explica mejor la relación entre esos dos psicópatas. Me ha quedado claro que conocieran al dios del décimo universo y también a quien pertenece todo... Y lo peligroso que es, aunque no lo parezca.

—Por eso mismo —añadió lord Beerus, mirando con un halo sombrío a la mujer—, es que los viajes en el tiempo están terminantemente prohibidos.

—Oye, lord Beerus, espera —intervino Bulma del presente, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer—, ella no tenía conocimiento de nada de eso, sólo quería salvar el mundo presente y el suyo.

—Pero eso no quita —añadió el Dios mientras alzaba y un dedo y preparaba un _hakai_ sobre la yema de su zarpa— que esté libre de pecado.

—¡Lord Beerus! —exclamó la mujer de la actualidad a la vez que se situaba delante de su alter ego. Debía distraerlo con algo suculento—. ¿Ha probado ya lo último que han traído nuestros chefs? ¡Se va a chupar los dedos!

El ángel palmoteó entusiasmado ante la expectativa.

—Como sea otro miserable pudding, te destruiré a ti también.

Lord Beerus estaba decidido a destruir a alguien ese día.

—Un momento, ¿todo esto es por comida? —indagó con calma Bulma del futuro, asomada detrás de su otra yo.

Whiss asintió enérgico, sonriente.

—Nada de eso —cortó el hakaishin, aumentando el volumen de la esfera y encrespando más los nervios de la científica actual—. Hay delitos que no pueden quedar impunes.

—En realidad —intervino Whiss, goloso—, no hay nada que una buena comida o un buen postre no puedan perdonar, ¿verdad, lord Beerus?

—No —insistió, tozudo.

—Pues en ese caso se quedará sin probar mi delicioso pastel de carne, señor —resolvió Bulma madura con un guiño juguetón.

—¿Pastel de carne? —preguntaron los tres, Bulma del presente incluida.

—¿De verdad te sale? —quiso saber ella, extrañada.

—Es famoso en toda la Capital del Oeste —contestó ella, orgullosa— y el plato favorito de Trunks.

Asombrada, la mujer del presente observó cómo su yo más madura, y más segura de sí misma, si es que eso era posible, se llevaba al mismísimo dios de la destrucción y a su asistente al interior de la casa, a darles de probar algo que cocinaría personalmente. Algo impensable, cuando lo más que podía hacer con gracia era echar agua caliente a un bol de fideos instantáneos.

Tenerla en casa era algo que nunca había pensado, a pesar de haber soñado varias veces conocerla y poder agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y el mundo actual. Era una heroína que, una vez más, ahí estaba para salvarlas a las dos, haciendo cosas increíbles e inimaginables.

Se adentró en el edificio y dejó de lado la cocina y el esperpento que estuviera preparando su otra yo, no fuera que se llevara un _hakai_ por inoportuna. Subió a la primera planta para ir donde estaba segura que estaría su marido, en su habitación, y disfrutar de su regreso como se merecían.

Vegeta era un hombre de costumbres. Había batallas más extenuantes que otras, pero por muy derrotado que regresara, no perdonaba asearse y echar un sueño reponedor por encima de la comida incluso. En esa casa nunca faltaba el alimento y saciaba su amplio apetito después de poner en orden lo demás.

Abrió la puerta en silencio. Las cortinas frenaban el avance de la luz exterior y dotaban a la habitación de una atmósfera de color azul oscuro, ideal para favorecer el descanso, aunque no era difícil vislumbrar el entorno una vez los ojos se acostumbraban a esa penumbra.

Por la puerta abierta del baño flotaban restos de vapor de agua, que se condensaban en el marco y la superior. En el suelo descansaban, arrinconadas, unas botas blancas desgastadas y una tela de color azul oscuro, como si fueran los guardianes de una guarida prohibida que hubieran desistido de sus funciones de puro agotamiento.

Tras la esquina del cuarto, junto a la cama que quedaba oculta detrás, una toalla mojada sobre la moqueta le señalaba el camino a seguir, como si lo desconociera, como si no supiera que su hombre estaba sobre el colchón, totalmente desnudo y presuntamente dormido. Su postura parecía incómoda, a medias tumbado, a medias sentado, una rodilla flexionada, una muñeca descansando sobre esta, con la mano cayendo lacia hacia el vacío. La espalda y la cabeza se apoyaban sobre el cabecero, con un codo soportando el resto del peso de su cuerpo sobre la almohada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración, pausada.

Todavía eran perceptibles en su piel las marcas de la batalla, no pocas magulladuras, moratones y cortes. Bulma las repasó con la mano, con suavidad, una a una, desde las rodillas y los muslos, a su abdomen. Luego, por su brazo alzado, hasta su hombro, más tarde su pecho, y acercó su rostro a su mandíbula para besar y acariciar con mimo cada herida que persistía en su piel. Le encantaba ese pequeño ritual tras cada contienda decisiva, como si con ello las sanara y purificara. Besó sus labios, rotos por varios sitios, tanto que aún sabían a sangre, y él besó los suyos de vuelta.

Difícilmente estaba tan dormido como para rechazarla. Adoraba esperar sus incursiones y agotar las últimas reservas de adrenalina que albergaba. Puestos a admitirlo, la satisfacción de arrimarse a ella era superior a comer hasta reventar. Sus manos, codiciosas, viajaron pues a su cuello y su cintura, por debajo de la bata de laboratorio, y la sostuvo para beber de ella como si fuera el merecido elixir del campeón, la gloria del guerrero, el premio del gladiador victorioso.

Fue así como, una vez libres de prendas y obstáculos banales, en un silencio únicamente roto por suspiros quedos e inhalaciones profundas, se unieron en una sola carne en el esperado reencuentro, el eterno, el que parecía que nunca se materializaría pero que, contra viento y marea, ahí se daba.

El olor a cálida humedad llenó el dormitorio. Los cabellos se revolvían como el agua se agita entre los dedos juguetones. Los cuerpos se trababan con cada caricia, como el pedernal con la seda. Y los besos, de fuego y agua tibia, marcaban su paso con firmeza sobre los cuerpos, para que no cayera ni uno solo en el olvido. El sudor aderezaba sus pieles, sabrosas, solo aptas para paladares privilegiados, coloreadas de amor allí por donde rozaban una contra otra, sin pausa, sin tregua.

La intensidad de su deseo crecía por momentos, como las llamas de un incendio que primero asoman tímidas y se terminan convirtiendo en monstruos voraces, alimentándose como fieras del pasto que era el cuerpo del otro. Se devoraban entre sí, gruñendo, hincando dientes, clavando uñas y sorbiendo la vida que el otro le brindaba con gusto, sedientos de más, queriendo sobrepasar la barrera de lo físico para adentrarse allí donde no existía la lógica empírica.

Por fin, cuando ese límite tomó la consistencia de un fino velo de tul, patente, pero maleable, Bulma y Vegeta se miraron a los ojos para grabarse a fuego en la retina la expresión de total entrega del otro.

La merecida victoria. La paz en la Tierra... y en la cama.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta —logró musitar después de respirar hondo unas tres veces con sus respectivos suspiros.

Ella descansaba sobre su pecho y él, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, le acariciaba el pelo, como entrando en trance en el sumun de la relajación.

—Jum —murmuró satisfecho y somnoliento el saiyan. Liberar los últimos vestigios de tensión de esa manera, además de la ostensible tranquilidad que habían logrado, terminaron por completo con su resistencia.

—Trunks y Goku nos han explicado lo que ha sucedido en la pelea —continuó ella. Él hacía esfuerzos por escucharla— y Whiss y lord Beerus han terminado de contarle el resto a mi otra yo. Al parecer, no sabía prácticamente nada de lo que sucedía, salvo por lo que tú le comentaste —Bulma se quedó quieta, analizando su respuesta gestual. Su respiración seguía siendo pausada y sus dedos mantenían el mismo ritmo en su pelo—. Vegeta, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Mmh —protestó. Le daba igual lo que fuera, solo quería dormir.

Bulma alzó un poco el rostro para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que la habías encontrado?

El saiyan detuvo su caricia y la miró con un solo ojo, entrecerrado, analizando por encima su semblante. Parecía preocupada.

—No tenía sentido decírtelo —hizo un esfuerzo para hablar con claridad—. Lo peor era lo que habíamos creído en su momento, que había muerto, ¿no? Si te hubiera dicho que estaba viva, pero finalmente no hubiera podido protegerlos a todos, a ella incluida, no me lo hubieras perdonado. De esta forma, la noticia es el doble de buena. —La miró satisfecho pero ella seguía con la misma cara de circunstancias—. ¿O no?

—Sí, claro que es una buena noticia —dijo y se recostó otra vez en su pecho.

Él le acarició la cara y, con ese ademán, la invitó a mirarle. No estaba todo dicho, esto estaba claro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es solo que... Me da mucha tristeza que hayan perdido su mundo, no tienen a dónde regresar.

—Pues que se queden aquí —resolvió directo.

—¡Vegeta! —se envaró en un instante—, no pueden quedarse, no...

—¿Por qué no? Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande, a Trunks le viene bien estar con un hermano mayor que lo espabile y vosotras...

—Nosotras, ¿qué? —dijo ella, molesta, se sentó en el colchón y cruzó los brazos.

—Pues vosotras haréis cosas de científicas que tanto os gustan —comentó conforme me venían las ideas a la cabeza. No se había detenido a pensar un plan, pero ese que iba trazando sobre la marcha le parecía estupendo. Ignoraba por qué Bulma no parecía estar conforme—. Ha estado trabajando con muy pocos recursos, puede aportar muchas ideas a la familia y a la empresa. Y tú... pues, siempre dijiste que darías lo que fuera por conocerla, que era tu referente. ¡Pues ahí la tienes, maldita sea! ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

La mujer pudo comprenderlo en ese segundo. Vegeta no había meditado en lo que significaba para ellos, como pareja, la presencia de Bulma del futuro. Entretanto, el saiyan vio en el semblante apenado de su mujer que algo más ocurría, algo que se le escapaba al entendimiento y le daba rabia, porque debía tenerlo delante de sus narices y no lo veía.

—Que no sé lo qué sientes por ella, Vegeta.

_Crack_.

La vio levantarse de su lado, recoger la toalla húmeda del suelo y envolver su desnudez con ella. Seguidamente, desapareció de su vista, como la modorra que cargaba. Se fue de un plumazo.

¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de no haberse dado cuenta antes? Se maldijo un millón de veces seguidas. Por supuesto que estaba molesta, y peor estaría si supiera lo que sentía por la otra Bulma en el fondo. Sin embargo, no podía cabrearse de esa forma con él, no le había dado opción a asimilarlo siquiera, hasta ese momento no supo la importancia que tenía esa situación.

¿Con qué derecho le ponía en duda? Le había hecho el amor como siempre, le había demostrado su lealtad y afecto como tantas otras veces. La amaba, maldita sea. Nada había cambiado entre ellos y no cambiaría aunque hubiera veinte Bulmas viviendo allí. Porque a todas las querría por igual.

Se levantó de un salto y entró en el baño, donde estaba, y la abordó en la ducha, abriendo de un tirón la mampara translúcida. Pasó de largo de su grito y la mirada de odio que le devolvió su mujer para poner las cosas claras.

—Sólo dime una cosa. —Vegeta apoyaba el antebrazo en la viga, por encima de su cabeza, con la otra sujetaba la puerta, y con la mirada daba mayor peso a sus palabras—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si el que estuviera abajo fuera una versión mía, futura o pasada? —Entre la mirada intensa del saiyan y la estupefacta de la mujer se hizo un silencio únicamente roto por el ruido del agua precipitándose desde la ducha—. Como suponía —sonrió satisfecho.

—No es lo mismo, Vegeta —quiso discutir ella—. Además no es el caso...

—Detente a pensarlo. Es exactamente lo mismo. —Silencio otra vez—. Hazte a la idea.

—De acuerdo —accedió y cerró el grifo. Salió de la cabina y se refugió en una toalla seca—. Supongo que tienes razón, además tampoco pueden ir a ninguna parte, se han quedado sin hogar.

El guerrero no se lo creía, su mujer le estaba dando la razón por una vez en su vida. Se la jugó una vez más:

—Este es su hogar.

Bulma suspiró fuerte. Su marido estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Lo más sensato sería hacerse a la idea de compartir esposo, sin más vuelta de hoja y, por mucho que le doliera, no podía reprocharle nada en absoluto a su saiyan. Ni que se hubiera callado el otro día, ni siquiera que sintiera algo por la otra Bulma, porque, después de todo, eran la misma persona. Con el ejemplo que le había puesto pudo verlo con claridad ya que, evidentemente, otra versión de su esposo sería amado y cuidado por encima de cualquier dilema moral, así como lo era su hijo del futuro.

Recordó su llegada y pensó en la forma que la había mirado cuando la sacó de la máquina. Era comprensible. Bulma del futuro era una mujer de bandera, imposible no fijarse en ella a pesar de los años. Porque, esa era otra, se conservaba en un estado fantástico para andar rondando los sesenta años, apenas algunas arrugas y su figura seguía estando estilizada para su edad. Necesitaba una pequeña actualización en cuanto a corte de pelo y vestimenta, pero poco más, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de sobrevivir al apocalipsis.

En adición, esa mujer merecía todos sus respetos. ¿Qué demonios? El mundo entero se lo debía. No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentiría ella respecto a Vegeta, pero era bastante lógico pensar que lo había echado de menos y que le habría hecho algo más que ilusión reencontrarse con Vegeta. Aunque le doliera en el alma, se merecía estar tiempo a solas con él, al menos para cerrar las viejas heridas que pudiera conservar de su pasado.

No podía ponerle cortapisas ni impedimentos a ninguno de los dos.

En ese entonces, con la calma de la paz y el reencuentro, lo veía todo más claro. Vegeta es un auténtico libro cerrado para todo, nunca hablaba sobre sus sentimientos, siempre le tocaba a ella sonsacárselos o intuirlos. Y, sin embargo, había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para afrontar su cerrazón y hablarle claro. Sin lugar a dudas, encontrarse con su esposa del futuro, una que aprendió a sobrevivir sin él, debe haber sido algo complicado de gestionar. Eso, sumado a la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraban, era motivo más que suficiente para no decirle nada la vez anterior.

—Habrá que organizarse —terminó ella. Salió de la ducha y se pasó una toalla por el pelo para secarlo. Le habló por medio del espejo luego de quitarle el exceso de vaho con la mano—. Descansa lo que necesites. Mientras tanto, iré al laboratorio a ver qué andan haciendo y luego me encargo de la cena.

—No tengo sueño —soltó con fastidio y salió del baño para continuar hablando desde la alcoba—. Bajaré a comer algo.

Sabía Bulma que ese algo era el equivalente a vaciar una despensa y media. Sonrió con la vista puesta en la puerta y se miró al espejo para empezar a acicalarse, cuando descubrió una pequeña pero llamativa mancha violácea la saludaba sobre su clavícula.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

—¡Vegeta!


	7. SEIS

**Fuegos fatuos**

* * *

—¡Y aquí está! —dijo Bulma y dispuso una bandeja de cristal sobre el salvamanteles—. Buen provecho, lord Beerus.

El nombrado arrimó el hocico de mala gana sobre el humeante objeto, hundió una uña en la corteza gratinada y la levantó, llevando consigo un jugoso hilo de queso fundido que había debajo de esa capa crujiente.

—Oye, Whiss, esto es esa cosa que había en esa otra cosa redonda... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Es queso, mi Señor, y la cosa redonda, la que nos había traído Vegeta a nuestro planeta aquella vez, se llamaba pizza.

—Bueno, eso, lo que sea.

Enrolló la hebra con soltura en torno a la zarpa y se la metió en la boca de un lengüetazo. De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par y profirió un gemido de satisfacción más que vergonzante.

—Hala, usted sí que tiene suerte, lord Beerus —comentaba Goku, servilleta en ristre, mientras se tragaba el quinto bol de arroz con pollo desde que se sentó con ellos en la cocina—. Eso huele de fábula.

—Ventajas de la imponente personalidad de un dios destructor —se vanaglorió la deidad gatuna—. Has tenido suerte esta vez, pero no las tengas todas contigo.

La mujer lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ignoró sus escasos modales y se conformó con no haber sido destruida. Seguidamente, sin quitarse los guantes, sacó del horno otras dos bandejas de pastel de carne, cerró la puerta con la cadera y las depositó sobre sendos tapetes sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tenéis vuestras raciones, Whiss y Goku —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Desde siempre había adorado reunir a familia y amigos en torno a una mesa, y hacerlo con algo que ella había preparado expresamente, descubrió que la llenaba de alegría. Al principio la experiencia fue tediosa y los resultados, desastrosos, pero por una mera cuestión de supervivencia se tuvo que remangar y aprender a hacer platos comestibles con sus propias manos. Con el tiempo y con la práctica, había logrado tener cierta maña, unas recetas se le daban mejor que otras y, sobre todo, la mejor recompensa era poder compartirlo, ya fuera una obra maestra o un desastre culinario.

—¡Toma ya! Chúpate esa, lord Beerus —se burló Goku desde su posición, enseñándole la lengua y el blanco de un ojo a modo de burla. Seguía siendo el mismo crío adorable de toda la vida.

—Caray, muchas gracias, Bulma —dijo Whiss y, sin terminar la frase, hundió un tenedor en el plato. Cuando se llevó el contenido a la boca emitió una serie de grititos de alegría que a Bulma le parecieron adorables y ridículos a la vez—. Debemos animar a la Bulma del presente a que aprenda a cocinar, ¡esto está delicioso! No me imagino tener a dos cocineras tan fabulosas a nuestra disposición —se emocionó el ángel.

—No sé yo... —replicó el Hakaishin en un tono bajo. La idea de dos irritantes mujeres quitándole la razón constantemente no le pintaba demasiado agradable, por más que guisaran a las mil maravillas.

Mientras tanto, Goku se arrimaba la bandeja y masticaba a dos carrillos, metido en faena, sin decir palabra. Por otro lado, Bulma seguía con su tarea, picando patatas y sofriendo carne. En otra ocasión hubiera estado un poco harta de seguir entre fogones, pero tenía la ilusión de darle una pequeña sorpresa a Vegeta.

—Hay que ver lo fuertes que os habéis vuelto —comentó distraída a su amigo—. Se os acaban los colores a la hora de transformaros, ¿eh? —rio.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —respondió él con la boca llena.

—Lo único que no consiguen hacer es trabajar en equipo —se quejó Whiss.

Bulma lo miró extrañada y Goku se adelantó:

—Whiss se encarga de entrenarnos. Y siempre se queja de lo mismo, pero es que Vegeta y yo tenemos esa forma de entendernos.

—Oh, claro, comprendo —contestó la mujer del futuro—. Pero sí sabéis hacerlo, como cuando os fusionasteis con los pendientes esos...

—¿Los potala? —interrumpió el ángel, intrigado—. Interesante... Y, ¿qué tal os fue?

—Horrible —respondió Goku—. Los primeros minutos genial, pero al poco nos separamos sin saber el porqué.

—Posiblemente por eso mismo que comenta vuestro maestro, Goku —apuntó Bulma—. Tengo la sensación de que seguís compitiendo por todo.

El asistente del dios suspiró resignado y Goku rio pillo, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Ya sabes lo cabezotas que somos —reconoció el saiyan.

—Sí, unos más que otros me imagino —soltó pensando en uno de los dos en concreto. Apagó el fuego y retiró la sartén del fogón. Luego, tomó la bandeja ahora vacía de lord Beerus y la lavó para usarla de nuevo. "Algo más que cabezota", pensó—. Por cierto, Goku —continuó hablando para evitar que su imaginación volara hacia donde no debía—, no recordaba que hicieras la técnica esa de aparecer y desaparecer. ¡En cualquier momento me da un infarto cuando sales así de repente!

—¿Te refieres al shunkanido? Pensaba que me viste hacerlo en tu tiempo.

—Eso fue hace mucho, Goku —dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero con un deje melancólico filtrado en la voz. Iba montando las capas de carne sobre las de patata mientras hablaba—. Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez en acción, pero a ti de verdad —seguía sonriendo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, aunque estés así de vieja. No sé si a la otra Bulma le gustará ver lo que le espera dentro de unos años.

¡Pam! Una sartén con los restos de aceite y tomate terminó estampada sobre la cabeza de Goku.

—Bueno —dijo la mujer mientras se ponía bien la manga de la bata—, voy a descansar un poco —puso el molde en el horno y lo programó—. Como me entere de que alguno de vosotros se ha comido este pastel sin mi permiso, se va a enterar.

—Tranquila, Bulma —decía Goku mientras se sobaba el parietal inflamado—. Ya sé que ese es para Vegeta. —La mujer, que se quitaba el delantal, se sorprendió por su perspicacia—. Tienes mi palabra de que nadie lo va a catar.

—¡Más os vale! —gritó con empuñando la sartén.

—Kakarot, no hables de mí a mis espaldas. Lord Beerus, Whiss…

Se giró y vio a Vegeta entrar por la puerta y saludar con una breve inclinación de la barbilla a los seres celestiales. Parecía más relajado, sin tener en cuenta su eterna cara de enfado, e iba vestido con pantalones holgados oscuros y una ajustada camiseta de tirantas negra. Algunas costumbres, se dijo Bulma, no cambiaban nunca. Afortunadamente.

—¡Vegeta! Menos mal que has llegado —le saludó Bulma entusiasmada—. Le estaba diciendo a esta panda de —se calló cuando vio al saiyan abrir mucho los ojos y palidecer por una milésima de segundo. Parecía sentir respeto por el dios y su ángel, ¿o tal vez era miedo?— … digo, a estos señores que no tocaran lo que está en el horno —les dirigió a todos una mirada amenazante—, porque es para ti.

—Jum —fue su respuesta.

Entonces, Bulma se hizo un poco la remolona. Le apetecía irse a descansar, pero no tanto como pasar tiempo con él, a pesar de que, con las inmensas ganas que tenía de tener una larga conversación, eso no fuera a producirse por haber tanta audiencia. Aun así, le daba bastante igual. Había extrañado mucho a Vegeta para irse a bañar o dormir, y verlo abrir la nevera y sacar un recipiente de comida detrás de otro para zamparse lo que había dentro, era lo mejor del mundo.

—Bulma —Goku interrumpió su distracción—, ¿no te ibas? ¿O es que quieres estar con Vegeta ahora que ha llegado?

En ese momento, al otro saiyan se le cayó un cartón de leche de las manos que sacaba del frigorífico, lord Beerus se atragantó y Whiss soltó una risilla que, a oídos de la mujer, sonó bastante impertinente.

Se ruborizaron al instante y Bulma lo trató de disimular con un feroz grito, yendo por delante del que iba a proferir el saiyan:

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! —se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla—. Métete en tus asuntos. ¡Jum!

Y, furiosa, salió de la cocina, sin mirar los rostros de los hombres que dejaba atrás. Estaba muy disgustada y avergonzada, no pensaba tolerar esa clase de cosas ni que se pusiera en entredicho la relación de su marido y su alter ego, por muy amigo suyo y por muy inocente que fuera, aunque ese comentario hubiera sido sin malicia alguna.

Se detuvo en seco, en mitad del corredor. Se pasó la mano por la frente, cayendo en la cuenta de su ridículo comportamiento. ¿Qué importaba? Había que ser muy tonto para no pensar que ella seguía enamorada de él, aunque Goku no hubiera escuchado a Trunks cuando la había expuesto por completo, hasta él lo sabía, y lo expresaba con tanta naturalidad que no pensaba en las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener en esa casa.

Miró alrededor y tuvo que orientarse según la planta de su propio hogar para reconocer dónde estaba, porque no reconocía nada allí, ni la iluminación, ni el color de las paredes, ni la decoración, ni tan siquiera las dependencias que se abrían al otro lado, como esa puerta cerrada con un sistema de seguridad hermético.

Era un hecho, no había dejado de tener esa rara sensación desde que llegó. Por momentos, estaba entusiasmada de comprobar que nada había cambiado en ese edificio o en sus amigos y familia de ese tiempo o que, en todo caso, esos cambios eran para mejor. No obstante, nunca tuvo la percepción de haber regresado a su verdadera casa, ni con su auténtica familia. Porque no lo eran. Incluso, durante pequeños fragmentos de segundo dudaba de que lo que estuviera viviendo fuera una situación real, tenía la impresión de que se tratara de una mala jugada de su imaginación. Se veía como un fantasma vagando por reminiscencias del pasado o de otra dimensión, como cuando retomó el camino a la escalera una vez recordó dónde estaba, y se reencontró con su adorada madre.

—¡Querida! —la saludó la mujer, tan entrada en años como ella ahora, con su melena rubia recogida en un clásico y trabajado moño, y un coqueto vestido entallado a la cintura. Los años no pasaban por ella. Bendita genética—. Te llevo buscando un buen rato, pensaba que estabas en la terraza preparando el catering.

—Aún es pronto, mamá. Luego me pondré con eso. ¿Qué necesitas? —le habló serena, si la acabara de ver hacía media hora, pero con el corazón al borde de un ataque. Su madre era terriblemente despistada y lo más probable fuera que no se hubiera enterado de nada de los viajes en el tiempo, ni de Zamas, ni de su hija del futuro. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso? Así era ella, así lo fue en su tiempo y así la amaba.

—Oh, nada, nada, solo que estés presente. Sé que te gusta que todo esté en orden —le dijo y le tomó del brazo, llevándola en dirección contraria—. Te noto diferente, ¿qué será?… Oh, ¡ya sé! Te has puesto extensiones en el pelo —observó su larga y lacia coleta cayendo por su espalda—. Te queda muy bien el pelo largo, querida.

—Gracias, mamá —le contestó cariñosa. De pronto, pero sin ser brusca, apoyó con cariño la mano en su brazo y la detuvo—. Tengo que ir a hacer unas gestiones, luego nos vemos.

—Oh, sí, ve, ve —le sonrió y siguió con su camino mientras canturreaba alegremente.

Respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y se centró para no marearse. Luego, retuvo un nudo en la garganta y se mentalizó de que ese tipo de cosas eran las que le esperaban allí. Alegrías por los reencuentros, y decepciones por lo que no pudo dejar para sí, todo lo que perdió en realidad.

Contuvo su asoladora frustración en el pecho y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, pensando entonces en la oleada confusa de emociones en la que se encontraba, entre la felicidad de volver a casa y el desengaño más intenso. Fue de pronto que sus tribulaciones quedaron a un lado, cuando pasó junto a la puerta de una habitación en concreto. Tras ella y sin esfuerzo, se podían distinguir perfectamente suspiros ahogados y gemidos contenidos al compás del golpeteo de un mueble contra la pared. Al otro lado de la puerta se lo estaban pasando bien. Rio por lo bajo y pasó de largo de la habitación donde se hospedaban su hijo y Mai. Esos chiquillos vivían con fogosidad su juventud y ellos, que podían, se merecían disfrutar de su amor en paz.

Ojalá volvieran esos años de pasión a ella, perdidos en el tiempo, que no en el recuerdo. Eso era lo que le quedaba, nada más, y bien conforme que estaba. Sin embargo, ese efímero deseo egoísta de revivir el pasado le hizo fruncir el ceño de inmediato, enfadada consigo misma por concederse siquiera esa fantasía. Su tiempo había pasado, no debía autoengañarse ni por un segundo, y era su yo más joven la que tenía el derecho legítimo de disfrutar y sufrir a partes iguales la compañía del guerrero. Punto. La otra Bulma no se merece pasar por la idea de perderlo ni por un instante. No podía hacerse ni hacerle eso siquiera en el pensamiento.

Con esos pensamientos rotundos, entró en su dormitorio, uno de los de invitados, cómo no, y cerró la puerta para descansar al fin.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, en el balcón del edificio principal de la Corporación Cápsula, la frescura de la noche sofocaba el calor del día de aquella ciudad en la que nunca llovía. La Capital del Oeste se extendía completa y bulliciosa por el horizonte, bajo el brillo de las estrellas.

Estaba adornado con guirnaldas y veladores, cada uno con dos o tres sillas, distribuidos de forma estratégica por toda la terraza para que quedara repleta pero sin estar saturada. En la parrilla, Goku echaba a la lumbre las viandas, aunque comía más de lo que asaba y el dios de la Destrucción lo regañaba para que cerrada el buche de una vez. Trunks y Mai, junto a Bulma mayor, compartían hasta los cubiertos. Entretanto, los niños comían y correteaban por tiempos y los abuelos cenaban en la tranquilidad de un velador algo más apartado del bullicio. Y para terminar, Vegeta y Bulma contemporánea compartían mesa y miradas silenciosas, demasiado silenciosas a decir verdad.

Una pequeña vocecita le chivaba a la científica del futuro que ella tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Era obvio que su yo pasado tuviera cierto recelo en lo tocante a su esposo, ella estaría igual, ciertamente, pero era lo último que quería que sucediera. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a hablar para indagar sobre ello, pero entonces llegó el pequeño Pilaf corriendo hasta la más joven con un pequeño laptop en mano.

—¡Mi señora! Acabo de revisar los parámetros y puedo confirmar que sus conjeturas son ciertas.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora al enano? —preguntó Vegeta en nombre de todos.

—Gracias —le dijo al niño y le explicó a los demás—. No quise deciros nada hasta estar segura. Hemos logrado encontrar una manera de cambiar la configuración de la máquina del tiempo sin afectar al continuo espacio-tiempo.

—Oye, Whiss —habló el gato esfinge—, esta gente no aprende.

—Lord Beerus, piense en el pastel de carne —contestó el otro para desviar su atención.

La versión madura de Bulma se levantó finalmente y anduvo hasta la otra.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que no hay problema en ir a donde queramos y cuando queramos —apuntó.

—¡Eso es! ¡Sin riesgos! —confirmó la otra.

—Yo no estaría tan convencido —murmuró lord Beerus, enfurruñado.

—¡Eres magnífica, Bulma! —la elogió la mayor.

—Digamos que somos un buen equipo —convino la del tiempo presente—. Sin ti, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Las dos se sonrieron, orgullosas la una de la otra, y Vegeta las miraba enfurruñado.

—El señor Vegeta tiene un dilema entre manos, lord Beerus —comentó en voz baja Whiss.

—No, tiene dos, Whiss —rebatió el dios—. Pero ninguno me incumbe. En cuanto se acabe la comida, nos vamos. O tendré que acabar con todos.

—Como usted desee, señor —contestó el asistente—, pero antes debemos llevarnos otro pedazo de pastel al Palacio.


	8. SIETE

**El encuentro**

* * *

La Corporación Cápsula estaba en silencio a esas horas de la noche. Todos los invitados, tanto Goku como lord Beerus o Whiss, se habían retirado hacía bastante rato, así como pequeños y los mayores descansaban a gusto en sus respectivas habitaciones. Tras varios días de idas y venidas, al fin reinaba el silencio en el hogar, salvo por la animada conversación que ambas mujeres de pelo azul, una frente a otra, mantenían a solas en la cocina.

Sobre la mesa, dos tazas de té con leche aromatizaban el ambiente cálido de la habitación, alumbrada por la luz indirecta que proyectaban los pequeños focos de las alacenas.

—… Así que le dije que se guardara su sucio dinero y que saliera de mi casa por las buenas, o se iba a enterar —dijo la más madura y las dos rompieron a reír—. Tenías que haber visto su cara y la de Trunks cuando terminé sacando aquel tipo por la ventana.

—Eres increíble —admitió la versión más joven de la mujer—. De mayor, quiero ser como tú —bromeó.

—No me cabe duda que lo serás —coincidió la otra entre risas—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti: tienes numerosos proyectos entre manos, una familia sólida y preciosa, y ¡estás estupenda!

—Oh, no más que tú —agradeció y halagó a su vez la contemporánea—. Te conservas muy bien para tu edad y, desde luego, todo esto te lo debemos a ti. No habríamos conseguido sobrevivir sin que inventaras la máquina del tiempo ni la cura para Goku.

—Estoy segura de que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Se miraron con admiración y ternura, como si le hablaran a un espejo que reflejara a un lado y a otro los recuerdos del pasado o los deseos futuros.

—¿De verdad no hay vuelta atrás? —preguntó la más joven, más seria en esta ocasión.

—Está decidido —aseguró la mayor—. Lo hemos hablado Trunks, Mai y yo. Creemos que es lo mejor para todos.

De espaldas a la del futuro, en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, una sombra inmóvil aguardaba el momento idóneo para irrumpir sin sobresaltos. La del pasado se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba ahí y quería entrar. Tal vez querría charlar a solas con su otra mujer, o podría ser que no, pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo. Había estado toda la velada callado, como de costumbre, sin embargo no hubo peleado con Goku por atrapar el último chuletón, ni regañó con el Hakaishin por el postre más suculento. Sencillamente, se hubo levantado y retirado de la mesa tras el descubrimiento que había anunciado Pilaf, sin despedirse de los comensales. Fiel a su estilo, por supuesto, nada raro en él y para cualquiera no habría levantado sospechas. Sin embargo, ella y el pequeño Trunks notaron su rara actitud, incluso el niño le hubo preguntado por lo bajo qué le pasaba a su padre. Ella le quitó importancia de inmediato para no preocuparlo innecesariamente, pero que lo notara el chico fue un motivo más para darle importancia al asunto.

Había llegado el momento. No quiso pararse pensar en qué podría pasar con ellos a solas. Era lógico imaginarse cualquier cosa si estuviera en la situación de su yo futurista. Y, haciendo un esfuerzo, cedió internamente a que sucediera lo que dios quisiera. Bastante mal lo había pasado la pobre todos esos años para ponerse ella ahora con remilgos.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar —cerró así la conversación—. Es tarde —se disculpó y se levantó de su asiento—, me voy a dormir. Que descanses, querida.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un sincero abrazo. Al retirarse, su alter ego le tomó de la mano hasta que se alejó del todo hacia la puerta. Allí, vio la silueta del hombre fornido que aguardaba tras el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Éste compartió mirada con su yo más joven, que desapareció después de rozar su brazo. Entonces, este fijó los ojos en ella. Dio un paso al frente y desvió la vista a la nevera, hacia donde se encaminó.

Lo observaba con detenimiento mientras mantenía los codos sobre la mesa, relajada, con el rostro acomodado sobre el dorso de su mano derecha. Se sentía tan tonta por haberse puesto nerviosa al verlo el día anterior, que incluso se sonrojó levemente por recordarlo, mas no por tenerlo delante. No podía comportarse como una niña, por mucho que le siguiera impresionando su presencia, por mucho que supiera que había madurado. Era incluso mayor que él, debía conservar la compostura y disfrutar del momento anhelado. Había querido hablar con él desde que llegó y allí estaba él por ese motivo también, lo conocía perfectamente. Su igual lo había captado en el acto. Además, Vegeta estaba actuando con deliberada lentitud para lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, abriendo la nevera como quien no quiere la cosa primero, sacaba una jarra de leche fresca después y por último, en un vaso que alcanzó de una repisa, vertió el líquido blanco en él. Todo con Bulma atenta a sus espaldas. A continuación, guardó la jarra, cerró la nevera y se apoyó sobre la encimera, encarando así a la mujer.

El guerrero, vaso en mano, estudió su expresión, divertida a la par que maravillada. Pensó que podría pasar por una niña pequeña con ese brillo de ilusión en sus enormes ojos celestes, si no fuera por las marcadas líneas de expresión que los enmarcaban y que se acentuaban con esa sonrisa risueña que le dedicaba.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —soltó él con su típica acidez.

Ella rió sincera. Cuánto había añorado esas preguntas impertinentes.

—Tu cara de lelo cuando miras a tu mujer —respondió ella con sorna, sin referirse a ella misma.

—Jum —protestó él de vuelta, algo avergonzado y apretando los labios para no sonreír. ¿Tanto se le notaba? En adelante tendría que tener más cuidado cuando la mirara… a ella.

—No te preocupes, creo que solo me he dado cuenta yo. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Vegeta desvió la vista notablemente sonrojado y se bebió la leche de un sorbo, dejó el vaso en la pila.

—¿Es todo lo que me tienes que decir? —gruñó sin mirarla. Bulma arrugó el entrecejo, sin entender la pregunta. El saiyan abrió el grifo y enjuagó el vaso. Ante la callada, cerró el grifo para que no opacara el ruido el sonido de su voz—: Esperaba que me gritaras y me echaras algunas cosas en cara.

—No entiendo porqué debería hacerlo —habló ella con una curiosidad creciente.

Él se volvió. Los brazos cruzados, la mirada directa y el semblante grave, escrutando su expresión. Verdaderamente, era idéntica a su mujer. No como una gemela, tampoco como una hermana mayor. Era, sencillamente, ella. Era permanente la sensación de tener delante a la misma persona con la que convivía. No obstante, en momentos puntuales como aquel le costaba entenderla, como una parte de la historia de su mujer que se perdió y por ello no comprendía... como la persona diferente que en realidad era. Estaba sorprendentemente serena, tranquila.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que ella me reproche cosas a diario —explicó—. He supuesto que tú harías algo parecido.

—Y, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta y giró el rostro hacia un lado, rehuyendo sus ojos. Bulma lo observó con detenimiento. De veras parecía estar esperando que le cayera una bronca.

—No lo sé, seguro que en treinta años has pensado en más de una cosa que decirme —dijo al fin.

La mujer abrió los ojos de incredulidad. Vegeta habría reaccionado de un modo defensivo a su comentario, sin embargo notó detrás de la acidez del mismo un resentimiento genuino contra él. Para Bulma no cabía duda alguna, eso venía a colación de lo que había dicho Trunks el día anterior.

Sonrió antes de darle una contestación válida. La persona que ella conoció habría pasado de largo de lo que había dicho su hijo o, al menos, no lo habría expresado en voz alta y mucho menos estaría esperando una reacción airada por ello. Y ese hombre que tenía delante había madurado hasta romper esa infranqueable barrera.

—No creo que tenga nada que recriminarte —comenzó ella, pacífica.

—Te dejé sola, Bulma —escupió de una vez, con los dientes apretados y los ojos fijo sobre ella.

—¿Acaso fuiste tú en persona quien me dejó? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Fuiste tú el que murió contra los androides?

No podía creerlo. Desde luego, si se lo hubieran dicho unos días atrás Bulma se habría reído en la cara de quien fuera. Pero así era. El gesto que adoptó Vegeta era el de una persona arrepentida de sus actos, con hombros hundidos y cabeza gacha.

—Por favor, no fui tan estúpido como mi yo del futuro —contestó, engreido—. No fue contra los androides, pero también cometí esa gilipollez de morirme en este mundo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la mujer.

Él compuso una mueca burlona, mofándose de su propia suerte.

—El monstruo ese, Majin Boo, el que Trunks consiguió evitar que liberaran —comentó de pasada y esperó el asentimiento de Bulma—. Aquí no fuimos tan hábiles. La soberbia nos pudo, lo hicimos despertar... y fue criminal.

—¿Te mató? —Bulma estaba horrorizada por la revelación.

—No —sonrió altanero, dichoso en cierta forma por haber resistido los envites de la mole rosa—. Pero digamos que ese bicho era tan resistente que ni con todo mi poder expulsado de golpe pude destruirlo.

Mientras hablaba, apretaba un puño ante sí y, al acabar, lo abrió como si liberara algo inexistente entre sus dedos. La mujer supo que quiso transmitir con ese gesto.

—¿Te sacrificaste?

—Algo así —dijo y encogió los hombros, restando importancia a su testimonio.

—Pero… ¡pero eso es horrible! —se llevó las manos a la boca, espantada. Ese día lo había repetido solo que la buena fortuna le había sonreído. Se estremeció con el reciente recuerdo de esa detonación, la desesperación que la embargó junto a ella—. ¿Qué sucedió luego?

—Luego ese mal bicho siguió con vida.

—¿Y tú? ¿Y todos?

Vegeta rio quedamente.

—Alguien usó las dragon ball para hacer que todos los que fallecimos por su culpa, y por la mía, volviéramos a la vida.

Bulma soltó de golpe el aire que, sin darse cuenta, estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

—Eso fue una estupidez, Vegeta —le riñó—. Una soberana estupidez, encima te llevaste a gente por delante... Es... No me lo puedo creer.

El saiyan curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios, complacido en parte por la suave reprimenda.

—Lo mismo me dijiste esa noche, cuando todo había pasado —dijo forzando el desdén en su tono de voz, a la vez que giraba la cara hacia un lado y se obligaba a hundir el ceño. Pero Bulma apreció un leve temblor en su barbilla, ínfimo.

La científica ordenó las piezas sueltas en el rompezabezas y llegó a una conclusión de que Vegeta se sentía culpable, no por él mismo, sino por las descabelladas decisiones que su persona iba tomando en las distintas realidades. No se lamentaba por el Vegeta que se estaba pudriendo en el infierno del futuro, el cual probablemente ni siquiera existiría tras el borrado de Zenosama. Ese Vegeta ya no podía pedir perdón, pero él sí en su nombre, el orgulloso guerrero que dejó de lado su cabezonería para aprender de los errores y no sacrificarse innecesariamente. También esto intuyó Bulma, que no sobrevivió por suerte, sino porque él quiso. Ese arrogante guerrero sólo moriría si él quería, no lo dictaban las circunstancias. Por ese mismo motivo pudo permitirse reprender a su hijo, porque sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y no daba un golpe sin sopesar cualquier consecuencia.

Otra vez, la visitante del futuro sonrió, ahora con un talante protector, puede que fruto de tantos años de resistencia a los devenires de su mundo, sola junto al resentido Trunks.

—No hagas caso al chico, es demasiado duro a veces y solo intentaba protegerte. Aunque en cierto modo, lo que dijo es verdad —terminó reconociendo. Se levantó del asiento y se situó de pie frente a Vegeta, cara a cara, a dos palmos de distancia—. Antes, hace años, había querido venir y decirte muchas cosas, decirte a la cara lo cretino y egoísta que fuiste, lo injusto de tu marcha, tus desprecios a mí y hacia tu hijo. Pero, creo que lo voy a dejar pasar. —Vegeta la miró con una pregunta muda emergiendo de la profundidad de sus ojos negros, donde Bulma se dejó perder como antaño. Por un agradable momento, olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, sumergida en la vasta oscuridad que nacía de ellos, hasta que el ruido de una gota de agua cayendo desde el grifo, la hizo volver a la realidad—. No puedo enfadarme contigo, Vegeta, nos has salvado la vida. Primero a Trunks y a los demás, hace trece años, y ahora a todos nosotros. Incluso estabas dispuesto a morir para darnos tiempo cuando dimos toda esperanza perdida, a última hora... En realidad, tengo mucho más que agradecerte que lugar de reprocharte, saiyan.

—No he podido salvar tu mundo —se lamentó.

La aflicción del tono de su voz traspasó el corazón de Bulma, que se apresuró a sostener los brazos de Vegeta en un intento de transmitirle su verdadera gratitud por el esfuerzo que había realizado.

—Trunks, Mai y yo estamos aquí, a salvo, gracias a Goku y a ti —aguardó a que el saiyan relajara las facciones, endurecidas por la rabia. Bulma lo recordaba así a veces, cuando sus entrenamientos no daban los frutos que deseaba, o cuando su amigo demostraba ser más capaz en batalla. En cambio, ahora era diferente. Su frustración radicaba en no haber podido ayudarla como quería, no haber cumplido las expectativas que tenía con ella y su hijo. Qué afortunada era su igual de tenerlo con ella cada día—. Vegeta...

Conectaron sus miradas. Para él era, sencillamente, la misma mujer que amaba, era ella, la que se acababa de marchar por la puerta. Pero su madurez, interior y exterior, la calma con la que conversaba, su paciencia, su tiento... por momentos lo descolocaba. No lo había esperado. En un impulso, la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, con Bulma paralizada por su reacción, confundida, meditando hasta qué punto había cambiado ese hombre que se diferenciaba tantísimo del de sus recuerdos.

Mientras, Vegeta la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Hundió la boca y la nariz en el hueco que se formaba en su cuello, detrás de la oreja, y aspiró el aroma que desprendía su piel. Olía exactamente igual. Sin lugar a error, era ella.

La piel de la mujer se erizó y notó una presión en la boca del estómago por la incomodidad del momento. Se sentía demasiado bien para lo que estaba estipulado como correcto. Aquel no era su Vegeta, no era apropiado que él le demostrara afecto ni que ella fuera receptiva a su contacto.

Puso las manos sobre la camiseta de algodón negro que cubría su torso y lo empujó con suavidad para separarse.

—Esto no está bien —musitó.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una remilgada? —le preguntó él, picándola.

Ella sonrió antes de responder:

—Vegeta, tu mujer se acaba de ir, deberías estar con ella.

—Estoy con mi mujer —respondió él convencido.

Aún la sujetaba por la cintura, un poco menos estrecha que la de la actual, pero igualmente firme y sensual.

—Me has entendido perfectamente —apuntó Bulma algo irritada.

Él dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Bulma le era tan leal que hasta tenía reparos de tratar con otra versión de su persona.

—Claro que te entiendo. Pero creía que me habías echado tanto de menos que no podrías resistirte a tenerme así de cerca —susurró sobre su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca del borde de sus labios.

—No has cambiado nada, saiyan —rio ella, apartando el rostro—. Sigues siendo un idiota y un engreído.

Y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, esta vez con más seguridad, sin reparos al rodear su cuello con los brazos. Era tan reconfortante sentir su piel después de tanto tiempo. Tan duro y cálido como lo recordaba.

—Jum —musitó, acariciando su espalda con una mano y su cabello con la otra. Le soltó el coletero para poder apreciarlo mejor con las manos. Era más largo, pero no tan sedoso como el de su Bulma actual—. Con lo pervertida que eres, incluso esperaba que me metieras mano.

La risa de Bulma contra la piel de su cuello le hizo cosquillas.

—No me faltan ganas. —Se mordió los labios para aguantarse el ansia—. Pero me conformaré con esto —dijo y le regaló un tierno y casto beso en la base de la mandíbula.

Luego, se apartó lentamente de él, compartiendo una mirada cargada de sentimiento y amor que los hizo dudar durante unos largos instantes sobre qué era más adecuado hacer luego, con sus labios tan cerca y sus respiraciones entremezcladas en el maldito espacio que los separaba.

Los dedos de Bulma se deslizaron desde los hombros del guerrero hasta su pecho, tratando de fabricar con sus manos y sus brazos una prudente distancia que la mantuviera a salvo de la locura de hacer lo indebido. Queriendo y sin quererlo.

Los de Vegeta, en cambio, rehusaron de separarse de ella por completo, reticentes, apostados a ambos lados de su cintura, aunque respetando el deseo de ella de permanecer distantes.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Vegeta, más de lo que era saludable —se sinceró ella—. Incluso llegué a sentirme culpable por ello, por extrañarte cuando creía que no habías sido justo conmigo y con nuestro hijo, y también por pensar que era débil por estar así.

—Tú no eres débil. Ni tú, ni la de aquí, aunque a veces lloriquee más de la cuenta —bromeó él mientras señalaba con la vista y la barbilla la puerta de la cocina. Luego, se enserió y paseó la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos, henchido de orgullo—. A mi mujer, la del tiempo que sea, nadie podrá llamarla nunca débil.

En efecto, como había estado pensando durante ese año de entrenamiento en la Cámara del Alma y el Tiempo, y al igual que discurso de Trunks se lo había confirmado, había sido una luchadora al resistir sola tanto tiempo en la brecha contra los androides. A la vez, había criado a un mocoso miles de veces más fuerte que ella y cuidó de toda la gente, del pasado y del futuro, mientras se vio capaz de hacerlo.

—Y no olvides lo inteligente que soy —dijo ufana—. Si no hubiera inventado la máquina del tiempo, no habría servido de nada.

Vegeta levantó una mano, maravillado, apartó su largo flequillo y le acarició el rostro cerca de su boca, ahí donde la piel había perdido tersura por el paso del tiempo, con el pulgar. Seguía siendo hermosa y segura de sí misma a pesar de la edad y del sufrimiento.

Cerró con lentitud el espacio que los separaba y posó sus labios en los de ella, sin más titubeos, y la sintió temblar debajo de él como una hoja al viento. El rubor bañó las mejillas de la mujer y sus ojos, acuosos del asombro, lo miraban con azul vibrando como el agua agitada de un riachuelo. La vio cerrar los párpados, amoratados, cansados de luchar por una recompensa que se había resignado a no recibir, pero que contra todo pronóstico llegaba en forma de cálido beso.

Bulma correspondió al cabo, con los ojos cerrados, abandonada a sus propios deseos, ignorando la última vez que había pensado en sus necesidades y emociones más mundanas, reviviéndolas sin medir las consecuencias que tanto había temido unos minutos antes.

Largos años habían pasado sin ese contacto, mucho más sutil y delicado del que tenía en la memoria, quizás por no complicar más las cosas, pero que fue suficiente para apaciguar la sequía de sus labios. No fue capaz de decir nada para impedirlo y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Fue un beso escueto, lento y cargado de pasión encerrada en las respiraciones contenidas en ambos. No era parecido a esos que le había dado antes de una partida, ni en las llegadas. Le pareció una mezcla de ambos. Un beso que llegaba para quedarse, pero que sabía perfectamente que sería solo uno, ese único beso que permanecería eterno en sus labios y su corazón como una promesa de amor y perdón, de esperanza y triunfo sobre todo lo que habían peleado cada uno por su cuenta.

Unos segundos después, la boca del saiyan se retiró con tortuosa lentitud.

—Lo estabas deseando, admítelo —se jactó él a milímetros de ella con su arrebatadora sonrisa de medio lado, con la intención de atajar cualquier resquicio de tensión derivada de aquello.

—Eres un presumido —se quejó ella. Era verdad, lo estaba deseando, pero no lo admitiría, más que nada porque sabía cómo se sentiría la otra Bulma si lo supiera—. Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, Vegeta —atajó contra sus labios, aún tentada.

Se separó de él sin desearlo de veras, con dolor, palpando con los dedos la piel de sus brazos y dejando que el aire fresco llenara la distancia que iba interponiendo entre ambos.

Tenía la cabeza nublada. Había logrado obnubilarla como lo había conseguido en su día. Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, sobre él, sobre ella, sobre el pequeño Trunks, sobre Goku. Pero no alcanzaba a recordar cuáles eran y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, sin mirarlo para no terminar indebidamente atada a él.

—Como desees.

Pero no podía. Él lo abarcaba todo: su voz, su presencia, su aroma masculino, su aún persistente calor y el hormigueo que le producía el tacto y el sabor de su beso en la boca. Dios, debía parar. En su vientre se agolpaba un ardor que hacía tiempo había arrojado al olvido.

Se concentró en la taza de té sobre la mesa y la agarró con ambas manos, como si el tacto de la porcelana caliente pudiera hacerle devolver los fantasmas del deseo a donde debían estar. ¿Desde cuándo era así? En su recuerdo creía que solía ser al revés, que era ella quien lo ponía contra las cuerdas con su sensual interrogatorio. ¿Con tanta facilidad la desmontaba? Serían los años de práctica son su mujer que había sabido construir una defensa más sólida. O la falta suya.

—Estoy perdiendo facultades —reconoció para romper el hielo.

—Nada de eso —rebatió el otro, mientras se sentaba a su lado con una fuente con restos de asado de la cena—. Te he descolocado —se vanaglorió y le dio un mordisco a un trozo de carne que había cogido con un tenedor—. Pero no te culpo.

—Ah, ¿no? —rio ella.

—No. A veces te pasa.

Se atrevió a mirarle y no comprendió hasta pasados unos segundos que se refería a la otra Bulma.

—Estaría bien que diferenciaras entre ella y yo —dijo alegre.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme ahora que os vais a quedar.

Bulma agachó la cabeza, pesarosa.

—No —respondió de una vez—… no nos vamos a quedar. Nos iremos al futuro, ahora que han averiguado cómo ir hasta un momento concreto de una línea temporal en específico.

Vegeta dejó de masticar por unos segundos. Se había hecho a la idea de tenerlos a todos bajo el mismo techo y su protección, pero el anuncio de ese mocoso raruno y la alegría de las dos por ese dichoso descubrimiento no le había hecho ni puñetera gracia. Había temido lo peor, que su mujer del presente hubiera hecho esos descubrimientos de manera oportuna para mostrar a su otra versión una vía diferente a la única que quedaba.

—Allí ya no hay nada —rebatió el saiyan—, recuerda que Zenosama lo ha eliminado por completo.

—Lo sé, pero si viajamos justo al momento anterior a que aparezca Black, o incluso Babidi, podremos evitar ese desastre en nuestra línea —explicó ella.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Pero entonces te encontrarás con tu mismo yo, y también Trunks... No... ¿Eso no podría significar un error en el continuo espacio tiempo y esas cosas de las que te... le escuché hablar una vez? Lo de que el universo se repliegue sobre sí mismo y...

—Tranquilo, no creo que pase tal cosa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Vegeta elevó el tono dos octavas y eso provocó la risa de Bulma.

—Eres adorable cuando te preocupas tanto por nosotros, ¿lo sabes, verdad?. —Él cerró la boca de golpe y la sangre se le acumuló en el rostro. "Soy patético", pensó—. Todo estará bien. No pasará tal cosa, habrá dos mentes pensantes y dos magníficos guerreros idénticos que trabajarán en equipo para tenernos a todos a salvo.

Vegeta bajó la mirada en silencio, comprendiendo que no podía subestimarlos tanto. La falta de poder su hijo la compensaba con gallardía de sobra, además de haber encontrado una mujer tan valiente como él que lo acompañaba literalmente al fin del mundo. Por no hablar de los arrestos de su mujer, que era digna de admirar. Debía confiar en ellos.

—No hay vuelta atrás, por lo que veo —se resignó.

—Y ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos quedáramos aquí para siempre? —El hombre rehuyó sus ojos y continuó mascando, confirmando así de modo tácito la ocurrencia de Bulma. Ella se escandalizó—: Dios mío, Vegeta, ¿te has parado a pensar en el lío que se podría formar en esta casa entre los tres? —se esforzó en susurrar por no gritar.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —rebatió él con otra pregunta.

—Nos destruiría, Vegeta —sentenció ella—. Parece muy bonita idea, pero estoy segura de que tu mujer no está por la labor de compartir marido, porque yo tampoco lo estaría.

—Eso es lo de menos —se excusó el otrora príncipe—. Aquí estáis en casa, seguros y felices, eso es lo importante. Lo demás son tonterías.

—No son tonterías —se opuso, exaltada—. ¿Qué dirías si fuera otro Vegeta el que estuviera arriba con tu mujer?

El saiyan movió los ojos rápidamente por la habitación, azorado, pensando en lo increíblemente rápido que ella le había dado la vuelta al argumento con el que había ganado la discusión a su mujer original.

—Nada. Iría corriendo a partirle la cara.

—Lo mismo debe estar pensando el del futuro si nos estuviera viendo desde el Más Allá, en bajar a partirte la cara —terminó de explicar ella.

—Da igual, en cualquier caso le ganaría yo.

—Siempre ganas tú, ¿verdad? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. La cuestión no es esa.

—Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido —quiso zanjar el tema—. Supongo que habría terminado pasando.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bulma.

—Lo de encontrar una manera para volver al futuro —explicó, apartando el último plato con la mano—. Entre las dos, lo habríais conseguido antes o después.

—No te quepa duda que mucho antes —dijo alzando las cejas, vanidosa.

Le tomó las manos y lo observó con ternura una última vez, tratando de averiguar qué se cocía entonces en su retorcida mente.

Pero él centró su mirada en las manos de ella, cálidas, suaves y algo menos tersas, en torno a las suyas, cerradas a cal y canto entre sí, como sus pensamientos.

Era doloroso dejarla marchar. Y no quería que se diera cuenta.

—¿Sabe ella que la... bueno, nos amas hasta tal punto? —Él enrojeció. La miró anonadado, pensando que si había sido por una remota casualidad o le había leído le mente—. Estaría bien que se lo dejaras claro, aunque lo sepa, no está de más decirlo de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo…?

—Eres un libro abierto a veces —le guiñó un ojo—, basta escucharte y observarte. —Entonces fue él quien asió las manos de ella, caballeroso, y se las llevó a los labios para besar su dorso—. Me marcharía más tranquila si supiera que se lo dices.

El otro asintió y aspiró el aroma que se desprendía de sus manos, como último recuerdo de esa asombrosa versión de su mujer.

* * *

Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la barandilla de la terraza, rendida ante las circunstancias. Sopesó la idea de encenderse un cigarrillo, pero la desechó al instante.

No había hecho ni el intento de dormirse, era imposible tener sueño siquiera, los nervios la estaban consumiendo. Había estado dando vueltas sin sentido por la habitación hasta que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, o lo que fuera, pero salir de esas cuatro paredes que la enclaustraban.

Para colmo, por el pasillo había escuchado ruidos de cama. Al principio había estallado en pánico, hasta que identificó la fiesta dentro del cuarto de Trunks grande. Gracias a Kamisama. Aquel jaleo la estaba volviendo loca y se obligó a dejar de pensar sandeces y salir afuera sin detenerse.

Y ahí estaba, pero no se tranquilizaba. Echó mano al bolsillo y sacó la cajetilla. "Al diablo", pensó.

—Dame eso anda —dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas—. Eres demasiado joven para castigarte con el tabaco y quién sabe si estás embarazada. Trae acá que me lo fume por ti.

Y le quitó el paquete de la mano.

Miró a su compañera mayor, a su izquierda, mirando al horizonte como estaba ella y sacar sin mirar un cigarrillo y el mechero. Se guardó el paquete en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans, unos que le había prestado su homóloga y que, sorprendentemente, le quedaban estupendos, y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios para encenderlo.

La vio entornar los ojos al dar la primera calada, con la lumbre formando un destacable punto rojizo en la noche, y luego expulsó una enorme bocanada de humo. Lo estaba saboreando.

—¿Insomnio? —le preguntó y la más joven asintió—. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

El tono relajado de su voz fue como un bálsamo caliente.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—La tengo —confirmó la mayor.

Para la más joven, era increíble la seguridad que derrochaba con su forma de hablar y su actitud. Deseaba alcanzar esa templanza en el carácter algún día.

Por parte, la Bulma mayor dio otra calada y se dejó caer sobre el barandal también.

—Tu marido pensaba que era cosa tuya lo del nuevo descubrimiento de la máquina —comentó en tono jocoso para minimizar el peso del tormento que sabía que sentía su homóloga—. Hay que ver lo fantasioso que es a veces, entre eso y lo de tener dos mujeres...

—También te lo ha dicho, ¿no es así? —preguntó en una exhalación, más aliviada, Bulma actual. De la forma que lo expresó, dio a entender parcialmente su opinión respecto al tema polimarital.

La otra asintió en silencio mientras aspiraba otra bocanada de humo.

—Este hombre no se entera de que nosotras no sabemos compartir —dijo luego.

Y el silencio las envolvió, dejando esa reflexión flotando en el ambiente.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó la anfitriona.

Reconocía que hablaba con conocimiento de causa, y le molestaba no haberlo visto antes, pero no era menos cierto que tampoco se conformaran con nada. Nunca. Era raro que ella estuviera dispuesta a rechazarlo, máxime después de treinta años de haberlo perdido y tenerlo ahí, al alcance de la mano.

—Estoy bien —confirmó la mujer madura—. Soy feliz de veros así —la miró enternecida—, tan unidos, tan complementados, una familia y una empresa tan próspera... Realmente, es difícil que pueda ser más feliz viendoos a vosotros —le sonrió con genuina sinceridad.

—Pero...

La viajera en el tiempo rió.

—Pero nada, querida —siguió ocultando a duras penas su desilusión.

Esta a hablando con ella misma, no podía ocultarle nada.

—¿Y por qué has venido aquí a fumar? No me puedes engañar, de hecho, soy la única en este mundo a la que no puedes engañar —dijo. Si no le apretaba las tuercas, jamás se sinceraría, y no podía dejarla marchar sin saber qué le mortificaba.

La más madura agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos, suspendidas en el aire sobre el apoyo del hierro del balcón. Un largo mechón de pelo se deslizó desde su hombro y ocultó a medias su mirada de tristeza.

—Supongo que te lo tengo que contar —admitió—. Siento envidia por ti, querida. No quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni mucho menos, era lo que he estado deseando desde siempre. Lograr tener una vida plena y hacer que reine la paz en algún lugar o en algún momento de este mundo. Y lo he conseguido, realmente lo he logrado —dijo sonriente y elevó la vista al cielo estrellado.

—Pero no para ti —resolvió la mujer de cabello corto.

—¿Acaso eso importa? —le miró emulando una sonrisa tan sincera como triste.

—Pero... pero... ¿Que si importa? —se indignó la joven—. Dios santo, ¡por supuesto que importa! Has trabajado duro toda tu vida para tener una vida plena y feliz, ¿cómo demonios no va a importar? —La otra rio tan fuerte que se le marcaron las arrugas de los ——. Lo que hay aquí es tuyo, ¡todo! Incluso nuestro marido. —Se cruzó de brazos, segura de sus palabras.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Cómo...? Nunca me equivoco y lo sabes mejor que yo —le dijo elevando la barbilla, altanera.

—Óyeme, ten respeto a mis años, si te digo que...

—Y tú confía en mí, ¿quieres? —la atajó de inmediato—. Gracias a ti, no he pasado la mitad de penurias que has pasado tú. Y es gracias a ti que estamos todos bajo un techo seguro —habló más pausada—. Tenemos mucho que agradecerte, pero yo más, así que si quieres pasar la noche con Vegeta, no te diré absolutamente nada.

La otra silenció su risa y la miró grave.

—Mira, no me gusta estar de prestado, ni dar lástima. No tienes que hacer ese tipo de cosas por mí ni por nadie, porque no las voy a aceptar.

—Parece que no solo me he vuelto más tranquila en el futuro, sino también más orgullosa —bromeó—. Hablo completamente en serio. Quiero devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí y lo que me has enseñado, así que ve ahora mismo a mi habitación, que Vegeta seguro estará más que encantado de tenerte con él, y mañana te vienes al laboratorio. ¡Te voy a poner al día! —dijo entusiasmada y confiada.

Debió haber pensado primero en esa circunstancia, que ella no era una extraña, sino ella misma, con su idéntica forma de pensar y de ser. Por ello, tuvo la plena certeza de qué podría suceder y qué no. Era la persona en la que mejor podía confiar.

—Bulma, yo... no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada y vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

Apagó el cigarro sobre el poyete de la terraza.

—Estás como una cabra.

Y se marchó por tal de no llevarle la contraria. Estaba más confundida de lo que había estado en su charla con Vegeta, pensando si había surgido algún cambio en esa línea temporal que llevara a la gente a pensar tantas tonterías.

* * *

Si se había sentido rara en alguna ocasión aquel día, lo de esa noche no tenía nombre.

Entró sin encender las luces, para no molestar. No le hacía falta ver bien para saber dónde estaba cada cosa, en la penumbra se intuían los muebles y reconocía perfectamente la distribución porque era la misma que ella había tenido en la casa de su tiempo.

Tanteó el ropero, abriendo uno de los cajones donde deberían estar los pijamas, y tomo un par de prendas de tacto sedoso. Sin hacer ruido se desvistió y fue poniendo las prendas sobre el taburete del tocador.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La voz de Vegeta la sobresaltó. No esperaba que estuviera despierto ni que la reconociera. O a lo mejor pensaba que era su verdadera compañera, en cualquier caso, esa pregunta no tenía sentido.

—Vengo a dormir —contestó lo más tranquila que pudo y se fue poniendo el pantalón de dormir.

El saiyan se sentó en la cama y Bulma intuyó la sábana que lo cubría cayendo por su torso, peligrosamente desnudo y marcado a la débil luz artificial que entraba por la ventana. Excitada, se avergonzó como una adolescente.

—Ya lo veo, lo que no entiendo es qué haces tú aquí —repitió remarcando con la voz que se refería a ella y que no se había equivocado de persona. Su ki y su patente olor a tabaco la delataba—. Por la conversación que tuvimos pensaba que no querías nada conmigo.

—Y no quiero —terminó de abotonarse la blusa del pijama y se supo estudiada por la mirada de Vegeta. No se fiaba, por muy oscuro que estuviera, y evitó mirarle por si pudiera revelar su rubor—. Tu mujer me ha obligado. Creo que piensa que tendrá la conciencia más tranquila si me vengo contigo a pasar la noche.

—Pero, ¿es eso realmente lo que quieres?

Bulma contuvo la respiración en la nariz y apretó el diafragma para no gritar. Por todos los cielos, era la pregunta más absurda que le habían hecho en su entera vida.

Apartó las sábanas y se sentó a espaldas de Vegeta, que la miraba esperando aún su respuesta.

—No quiero hacer nada contigo, que quede claro. Solo he venido a dormir —escupió, orgullosa.

—Jum —respondió, incrédulo.

—Hablo en serio.

—No he dicho nada —apuntó alzando una ceja. Aquello se estaba poniendo divertido.

Bulma se tumbó boca arriba, fingiendo ignorar al hombre que la miraba divertido a su lado, y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la nariz, remetiendo rápidamente con las manos el lienzo en torno a su cuerpo, como si se estuviera sellando al vacío.

—Buenas noches —deseó y cerró los párpados con fuerza, sin ver la perversa sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el semblante de Vegeta, junto a ella.

De un tirón, él levantó la sábana y la atrajo contra su cuerpo con un solo brazo. Se quedó muy quieta, esperando cualquier cosa que no llegó a producirse. Únicamente un abrazo pétreo, cálido y añorado que la envolvió de cabeza a pies. Tras su espalda, el pecho de Vegeta, en su oído su respiración y su brazo firme desde la cintura hasta el hombro puesto, pasando por su pecho.

—Buenas noches —ronroneó él.

* * *

**N/A:**

**7w7 **


	9. OCHO

**DESPEDIDA**

* * *

—¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡Todavía estoy esperando que me roces siquiera! —se burló de su hijo para motivarlo—. ¿O es que se te ha ido todo el brío de tanto follar con tu novia?

El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente. El ambiente rojizo en la cámara de gravedad disimuló su rostro rojo carmesí y, enseguida, se recompuso de la vergüenza para volver a la carga con una ráfaga de puñetazos que a duras penas alcanzaban a su padre, que danzaba en el aire de aquí para allá en torno a él.

Notó la tremenda diferencia de poderes que había entre ambos y se propuso acortar esa distancia con él todo lo posible antes de su vuelta al futuro. Dentro de la cámara, la gravedad artificial era similar al de la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo del templo de Kamisama, salvo que no había diferencias en el plano temporal con respecto al exterior y que tampoco notaba esa presión ni los cambios de temperatura. De todos modos, ese entrenamiento le ayudaría a conseguirlo. Era cuestión de supervivencia, después de todo.

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás después de que su padre le rechazara con el antebrazo una patada al aire. Se quedaron quietos un instante y, luego, aumentaron su poder para comenzar el siguiente asalto.

Desde el laboratorio, la madre del chico los observaba desde el monitor que conectaba con el sistema de videovigilancia.

—Ha quedado mejor de lo que hube planeado en su día —admitió en referencia a la estancia especial.

Miraba algo preocupada el entrenamiento de su vástago, temiendo que su padre resultara ser demasiado estricto con él.

—Esta versión es la quinta, creo recordar —comentó a su lado su padre, con un cigarrillo atrapado bajo el bigote—. Desde que ella la creó, hemos ido añadiendo diferentes modificaciones, como cambios en la presión de oxígeno...

—O este ingenioso sistema de prevención de daños al exterior —observó señalando uno de los planos que se extendía sobre el escritorio donde trabajaba—. Lo veo. Muy audaz, Bulma.

—Gracias —le sonrió la artífice del invento, que entraba por la puerta del laboratorio.

Andaba cargando cajas con cápsulas hoi-poi y diferentes artefactos para comprimirlos en ellas. Serían el obsequio más preciado que llevaría su homóloga de vuelta a su hogar o, al menos, el segundo menos preciado. Se quedó mirando el jersey de cuello de cisne gris que vestía bajo la bata, imaginando qué clase de souvenir ocultaba debajo—. Aquí te traigo lo necesario para que montéis una igual en el futuro, un par de naves espaciales para que los Trunks entrenen mientras tanto, y además las piezas más el plano para producir más eficientemente el electrofluido azul número 15.

—¡El combustible de la máquina del tiempo! —se asombró la mayor.

—El mismo —volvió a sonreír la actual—. Me dijo Trunks que tardabas un año para cargar la mitad del depósito con vuestros medios, así que supongo que esto os vendrá de perlas por lo que pueda suceder.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Todo ese material nos viene como agua de mayo para lo que está por venir allí.

La anfitriona miró el monitor.

—Aunque me parece que estaréis bien seguras con los chicos —dijo confiada.

La otra observó también la pantalla.

—¿No estará siendo demasiado severo con él? —apuntó preocupada cuando la imagen le devolvió la de un guerrero atacando sin piedad a su hijo.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —suspiró la primera—. Casi prefiero no mirar esta pantalla.

Entonces, Trunks incrustó el puño en la mejilla de su padre y este dio un par de volteretas laterales hasta que se detuvo, se puso en pie y le embistió con la rodilla en el pecho.

Las dos dejaron de respirar un segundo, con la imagen de Vegeta de pie, cruzado de brazos, y la del muchacho en el suelo, a cuatro patas y, supusieron, sin aliento. Al momento lo vieron levantarse, sonriente y, sin moverse más de un milímetro, detuvo en la palma de la mano, un puñetazo de su padre que iba directo a su mandíbula.

"_Suficiente_".

Una de las dos apagó el monitor y decidieron no hacer caso a las salvajadas de esos bestias.

—Queridas, voy con vuestra madre —comentó el dr. Brief, señalando la esfera de su reloj de pulsera con un dedo—. Falta poco para el almuerzo, no os demoréis, por favor.

—Descuida, papá —respondieron al unísono y se rieron a la par, también.

La puerta se cerró y allí se quedaron ellas, envueltas en un silencio incómodo que no podían rellenar con lo que circulaba por sus mentes. No necesitaban ni tampoco querían compartirlo. La intimidad y los miedos eran personales e intransferibles para no ahondar en una llaga fantasmal e innecesaria.

—Será mejor darse prisa —apuntó la mayor—, o cuando lleguemos no quedará nada.

La otra accedió y se concentró en surtir el portacápsulas de todo y más lo que necesitara su invitada. Se cerraba en banda a dejar paso al dolor y a los celos, era inútil e injusto con su otra yo.

—¿Todo listo?

Asintieron y salieron con el resto de la familia.

* * *

Las despedidas las había vivido Bulma de otra manera, muy distintas a la despedida que habían organizado para ellos, con familia al completo y los dioses incluidos. Había bromas, risa, alegría y la promesa de un futuro halagüeño.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres seguir con mi yo del futuro y ser un kaioshin? —le ofreció Shin el puesto a Trunks.

—Muchas gracias, pero no creo que esté hecho para serlo —rechazó amablemente el muchacho—. En el momento que venzamos a Dabra y Babidi, cederé ese honorable cargo.

—Pero perderás tus poderes de sanación —apuntó Goku, que había querido estar presente—. Es una lástima.

—No se trata de eso, Goku —señaló Bulma—. El no vive para pelear, lo hace por necesidad.

—No te enteras de nada, Kakarot. Arregla las cosas a su manera.

—No lo entiendo —contestó el saiyan—. Pero supongo que estará bien.

La mujer más madura sonrió condescendiente. Él no lo comprendería porque disfruta con la lucha y con cada logro que consiga en cuanto a poder, y por eso mismo le resulta tan cómodo superar a los enemigos que se le planten delante, porque vive por esos retos.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos, querida —comenzó la mayor—, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. Además, ha sido un verdadero placer comprobar la paz que reina en este mundo.

—La alegría es compartida —le sonrió la anfitriona—. Veros sanos y salvos ha sido un completo alivio para todos. ¿Llevas ahí lo necesario, verdad? —señaló la mochila de cuero que le colgaba a la otra del hombro.

—Está todo en orden, descuida. —Entonces se acercó a abrazarla, conteniendo a duras penas la emoción, y se volvió para rodear con sus brazos a sus padres y a la versión preadolescente de su hijo—. Crece tan fuerte y sano como tu hermano mayor —le deseó enternecida, y el chico asistió convencido y orgulloso de que así sería. Se irguió y miró a sus padres, a su amigo y, por último, a su amor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa imagen se grabara a fuego en su mente, que perdurara intacta como una fotografía entre las páginas ajadas del libro de su vida, como un anhelo convertido en realidad, un apunte proveniente de otra versión de su propia historia—. Ayúdame, hijo.

Creyó ser parte de su propia ensoñación. Difícilmente podía asimilar un momento tan amargo y tan decisivo como esa despedida. Una vez estuvieron arriba, Bulma se asomó al borde del vehículo para verlos por última vez, retener en la memoria la vida rebosante de ese mundo y llevar consigo, como otra cápsula más en la mochila, una pizca de esa alegría, ilusión y esperanza.

—¡Venid a visitarnos cuando queráis! —les invitó la más joven, agitando la mano con efusividad.

—Hazte más fuerte, Trunks —le deseó el saiyan a su hijo—, y cuida de tu madre por mí.

Desde arriba, las lágrimas rodaron sin contención por los rostros sonrientes de sus invitados. Abajo, Bulma apoyó una mano sobre los brazos cruzados de Vegeta y le acarició la espalda, consciente del apoyo que necesitaba ante el miedo de ser demasiado arriesgado dejarlos marchar. Se había convertido en un esposo y padre sobreprotector, aunque a su pecualiar manera.

La cápsula se cerró y, a los pocos segundos, despegó para romper la barrera de la dimensión que los separaba.

* * *

Un zumbido y un gorgoteo precedió a la expulsión del líquido azul en el grueso envase de vidrio. La máquina que lo producía era todo un éxito, pues gracias a la rapidez con la que funcionaba marcaría un antes y un después en el desarrollo energético del planeta y, evidentemente, era un seguro en caso de emergencia.

Bulma agarró el recipiente una vez se llenó y, cerrado, lo sostuvo en el aire para observarlo a contra luz con el fluorescente del laboratorio.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! —exclamó.

—¿Verdad que sí? —coincidió la otra, de apariencia exactamente idéntica a ella salvo por la vestimenta, algo pasada de moda pero muy estilosa.

—Aún me cuesta creer que esté por pasar todo eso que nos habéis contado —comentó mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo a su igual—. Vamos fuera, con este cacharro aquí no debe ser seguro fumar.

La otra aceptó el pitillo y caminó junto a ella por los pasillos hasta el jardín, donde se sentaron en unas coquetas sillitas blancas bajo una sombrilla. Era diferente a visitar la otra línea temporal. Allí sí se sentía en su propia casa, de hecho, lo era. Era similar a vivir en un constante _déjà vu_.

Se habían asustado al verlos llegar e incluso creyeron que se trataba de algún enemigo disfrazado. Pero con paciencia y algunas carnes a la brasa, aliñadas con buen vino, pudieron contarles sobre quiénes eran, de dónde venían y a qué se debían atener en ese mundo.

—Ah —exhaló—. Da gusto volver a casa.

—Me alegro por ti, querida —dijo la actual, tomando asiento a su lado y prendiendo el canutillo. Aspiró una buena bocanada y se detuvo a contemplar el cielo de color crepuscular. Empezaban a asomarse algunas estrellas, tímidas. A la izquierda, donde empezaba la arboleda, habían desplegado la nave espacial para que entrenaran los chicos, y ambas miraron con nostalgia la enorme esfera que desprendía luces intermitentemente desde el interior de sus ventanucos. No duraría mucho el invento, deberían ponerse cuanto antes a erigir la cámara de gravedad en el interior del edificio—. Ha debido ser difícil para vosotros vivir con tanta agitación estos años.

—Ni que lo digas —confirmó la viajera en el tiempo. Imitó a su compañera y encendió su cigarrillo—. Entre Babidí, Black y el Rey de Todo casi no me ha dado tiempo a asimilarlo.

La mujer que pertenecía a ese tiempo la miró curiosa, jugueteando con la uña del pulgar en la boquilla del pitillo y apretando los labios, insegura de si debía hacer la pregunta o no. Sonaría impertinente, pero se moría de la curiosidad y, qué demonios, ¡era ella!

—¿Qué tal está Vegeta?

La visitante abrió los ojos con desmesura y se atragantó con el humo, que expulsó por la boca y la nariz con una sonora tos.

—Lo estabas deseando preguntar, ¿verdad? —dijo al fin, sin resuello.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

—Las hay con suerte. —Dio una calada—. Dilo ya, anda. —Expulsó el humo. Se esforzaba a sonar tranquila con ayuda del tabaco, pero la ansiedad la corroía—. ¿Habéis follado?

—¡Oye! —dijo ruborizada y divertida.

—Hay confianza.

—Bueno, a ver por dónde empiezo —reía la nueva inegrante—... Es muy diferente a como lo recuerdas. Es igual de engreído, estúpido, altivo, bruto y competitivo, eso es así.

—Pues está como siempre —se quejó la otra.

—Espera, impaciente —le interrumpió—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Trunks? Que se preocupa —dijo y la otra asintió—. Pues no sabes hasta qué punto.

—¿De veras?

—Era tan adorable verlo enfurruñado porque no podía protegerme en este mundo —suspiró mirando al cielo, enamorada como una colegiala—. Hasta me pidió perdón... Bueno, creo que eso también vale por ti, y por todas las Bulmas que haya —se rió de su propio chiste sobre las líneas temporales.

—Sí, ya, por todas, pero la que te lo has tirado has sido tú —la acusó señalando con el cigarrillo el jersey de cuello vuelto que aún vestía—. Sé lo que escondes ahí.

—¿El qué? —Se miró y cayó en cuenta de lo que se refería—. ¿Esto? Oh, no es lo que parece.

—Venga ya. A la del pasado puede que se la cueles, pero a mí no —Dio otra calada antes de continuar—. Cuéntame más.

La paz del estanque le servía de analgésico para mitigar el dolor de su pecho. Era consciente de que no le ocurría nada físicamente, pero realmente sentía que algún hueso de las costillas se le había astillado y que las esquirlas se le clavaban en el pulmón o en el corazón.

La había perdido. Se había marchado a un lugar que sabía estaba en peligro de un momento a otro y al que no podría protegerla. O protegerlas, porque allí había dos de ella.

Un chasquido tras él le hizo mirar por encima de su hombro. Vio a su mujer caminando a hurtadillas hasta allí.

—Oh, oh —se lamentó Bulma, que se puso tiesa como una vara en cuanto lo vio—... No sabía que estabas aquí, pensaba que estabas entrenando.

—¿Quieres apagar eso? —le pidió él señalando con la mirada lo que sabía que escondía tras ella—. Si no puedes dejarlo, no te obligues. A mí me da igual. Pero deja de torturarte.

Bulma se sintió como una niña pequeña pillada in fraganti en medio de una trastada. Miró el cigarrillo, dio una calada corta y lo arrojó al suelo para apagarlo de un pisotón. Tenía razón, no tenía sentido autoengañarse, pero tampoco quería matarse poco a poco.

Se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su lado, y se fijó en el leve movimiento del agua, que reflejaba la luz de un par de farolas.

—Vegeta, estarán bien —comenzó. No sabía qué decirle para animarlo—. Les he dado una colección abundante de cosas para ayudarles a seguir adelante, y Trunks ha aprendido a desenvolverse mejor en la lucha contigo. Debemos confiar en ellos.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y asintió una vez en silencio. Era cierto, sin embargo, no era capaz de sentirse menos impotente.

Notó los tibios dedos de ella en torno a sus brazos, su cuerpo dejado caer sobre él y, por último, su cabeza apoyada contra la suya.

—Te quiero, Bulma.

Como un resorte, la mujer se apartó de él y lo observó extrañada. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? Aguardó sin hablar por si iba a añadir algo o aportar algún dato más a esa revelación, pero el tiempo pasaba y él ni se alteraba, haciendo pensar que eso que había oído había sido fruto de su imaginación.

"_Imposible_", pensó.

—¿Podrías repetir, por favor?

—¿El qué?

—Eso que acabas de decir —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No ha abierto la boca. Lo habrás soñado.

Bulma se empezó a enfadar.

—No he soñado nada, lo he oído alto y claro —replicó.

—Pues si lo has oído, ¿para qué preguntas nada? —contestó con tono indiferente, un tanto hastiado, incluso, como si no tuviera más importancia que comentar el estado del tiempo.

Ella se arrimó de nuevo, abrazando por completo su brazo torneado y aplastando a conciencia su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Porque me gusta verte cuando me lo dices, saiyan —le dictó pegando los labios al oído, sugerente, y terminó con un beso en el lóbulo.

El otro elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios y giró el rostro hacia ella. No podía estar siempre lamentándose por la del futuro, cuando sabía cuidarse ella sola y la del presente estaba con él para seguir torturándole con su sensualidad y sus regaños mientras la protegiera con su vida.

—Todavía no sé de lo que estás hablando —le dijo antes de lanzarse a morder sus labios, hambriento.

—Cretino —espetó en susurros, excitada por el cosquilleo que había dejado en sus labios el paso de sus dientes, y le devolvió el beso—. Dime una cosa. —Él se separó un poco para verle mejor el rostro—. ¿Con sesenta años tendré aguante en la cama?

Él miró para otro lado en acto reflejo, colorado.

—No te cansas de ser tan vulgar —contestó.

—Con esta mujer tan vulgar, curiosa, bella, inteligente y sofisticada te casaste —enumeró.

—Suerte que no has dicho humilde —ironizó Vegeta.

—Soy realista —admitió Bulma—. Pero tú te evades...

—No te voy a decir nada cuando tú fuiste la que la empujó a la cama conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero cállate —le dijo y la besó con profundidad. De paso, la abrazó por completo, impidiendo que siguiera con su interrogatorio malsano.

Sin argumentos. Así la dejaba casi siempre la única persona capaz de contradecirle si era menester o, sencillamente, dejarle callada. Sintió que la elevaba por los muslos y la posaba en sus caderas, con todo lo que aquello suponía, y se aferró a su nuca y su cuello con la devoción de una primera y anhelada vez.

—Yo también te quiero —suspiró sobre la boca de él, como si derramara sobre ella un elixir que lo alimentara y reconstituyera del dolor que sabía que tenía pero contenía, como hacía con todos sus sentimientos.

No quería pensar más, pero tampoco le dejaba. Era estéril preocuparse de cualquier cosa más allá de los hábiles dedos que se abrían paso por debajo de su ropa interior. Podría haberse acostado al final con ella, o tal vez no, lo esencial era que las heridas del pasado o las de otro pasado en otro mundo, estaban cicatrizando. Se le escapaba lo que hubieran hecho o dicho entre ellos, pero fuera lo que fuera, había supuesto un pequeño cambio en su actitud y que, al fin y contra todo pronóstico, esas tres pequeñas y simples palabras habían escapado de su boca para confirmar, de una santa vez, lo que sus ojos, sus labios y su ser entero le gritaban cada vez que daba la vida por ella o por su hijo.

La amaba. Se amaban. El resto vendría como fuera y se iría de la misma manera.

* * *

_Almería, enero de 2020_


End file.
